Lover Redeemed
by Marie Winter
Summary: Will Qhuinn ever face up to his feelings for his best friend and love Blaylock as he deserves... Or are they destined to cross paths forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Qhuinn lay on top of his bed stressing over the fact that he was destined to spend another night stuck in the damn manse thanks to JM and Xhex's recent sexathon! He was totally not in the mood for this shit. He hated sitting around with all those damned loved-up mated couples, and the thought of having to watch Blay with his dumb-fuck-whore of a cousin was not making matters any easier. At least they weren't mated, thank the Scribe Virgin!

Growling Qhuinn throws his legs off the side of the bed and drags his sorry ass over to the walk-in wardrobe. Changing into a pair of Nike's and black running shorts he heads to the training centre thinking a work out should help clear his mind. And if not at least it's a good way to release some steam.

Coming down the main staircase into the grand foyer Qhuinn bumps into the two males he was trying so fucking hard not to think about. Blay watched his decent with yearning in his eyes, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Fuck he was beautiful. Stupid, but beautiful. Qhuinn thought.

"You not coming to First Meal?" Blay queried eyeing his attire.

Shaking his head Qhuinn tried to walk off, but Blay stopped him by wrapping his big hand around his bicep halting him dead in his tracks.

"What's doing Q?"

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry. I'll be in the gym if anyone needs me."

Ignoring Blay's glare he walks off doing his damned best not to think about how much his life has gone to shit in such a short time. Why did he have to be such a damn fool and mess everything up, especially with Blay? The male didn't do anything wrong. Never had. He didn't deserve Qhuinn's harsh attitude, but he got it anyway.

Pushing his way through the double doors of the training facility Qhuinn marches down the hall to the gym. The image of Blay and Saxton standing at the bottom of the staircase stuck in his head. His cousin was so damn regal in his fine pin-stripped suit and expensive shoes. Hell, the dude was a perfect match for Blay. They looked like a good fucking couple. So why couldn't Qhuinn just get over himself and leave them to it?

Because he was in love with his fucking best friend, that's the why of it.

Feeling every inch the dumbass he was Qhuinn climbed up onto the closest treadmill, popped his headphones into his ears, and put himself through one hell of a workout. It felt great putting his body through it's paces, pushing it until it wanted to give up. Until it did give up. Until his skin was soaked with sweat, and his muscles resembled jello.

An hour later he collapsed over the top of the machine gasping huge amounts of air into his lungs. The burn felt so good, and totally took his mind off everything but the pain. Shuffling next door to the locker room he stripped off and hit the showers. The feel of the warm water on his skin was a new kind of torture, but it felt good. And as a shuddering sigh left his lips Qhuinn's mind brought up images of other things that felt good.

Things he had no right thinking about.

Leaning against the cold tile of the shower he couldn't help but picture a time not so long ago when Blay had been injured and he had played nurse maid. It was the first time they had both let their feelings be known. The first time they had kissed. Damn, the feel of Blay's mouth on his had been like nothing he'd experienced before, or would ever again. Because it was also the first time he had shot his best friend down.

Sighing Qhuinn soaped up his palms and washed the sweat from his skin. As he worked his chest and arms images of Blay once more assaulted him. Shuddering he let his hand make it's way down his water slicked chest and past his hips until it gradually wandered where it shouldn't, wrapping around his hardened flesh.

"Fuck."

Qhuinn's breath left him on a hiss and his back arched as he slowly worked himself, images of his best friends red hair, strong jaw and shappire eyes filling his mind. Letting his head fall back a moan worked it's way up his throat, the sound reverberating off the tiled room forcing him out of his lust filled fantasy.

With a curse Qhuinn released his hard shaft in disgust. Dirty. Lecherous. Bastard. But it felt so good though, the grip that he imagined was Blay's, wished was Blay's.

"What the hell am I doing? Talk about skevvy. Damn it! I really need to get over myself" he growled.

Qhuinn couldn't believe that he had just been standing in a fucking shower masturbating over a guy who was probably upstairs wrapped around another male. A male he wanted to kill with his bare hands. But one who could give Blay everything Qhuinn had refused to. Everything he was afraid to.

Another growl left his throat, his useless bonding scent roaring to life and filling the shower stall. The images of his cousin with his perfect hair, handsome face, and wardrobe that would make any GQ model jealous, burned rage fuelled holes in his head. Fuck, the urge to mess that prick up was overwhelming.

But no matter how strongly he felt about Blay he just couldn't bare the thought of landing him with a defect like himself for a mate. He deserved so much better. Plus, Qhuinn knew he'd had his chance and blew it. It was about time he stopped pining after Blay and left him alone.

Turning off the shower he dried off, changed into a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and headed back to his room. There was a lot of shit he had to work out in his head. He had some serious life changes to make, and starting now things would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Blay sat down to Last Meal he couldn't get the image of Qhuinn out of his head. He was a total mess. His beautiful hair was gone, as were the piercings that once covered his face and ears. He lost god knew how much weight, and then there were the purple rings under his gorgeous mismatched eyes. The male was obviously not eating, or feeding.

"Is something wrong Blaylock. You look perplexed." Saxton murmured next to him.

"No. I'm fine" he lied, smiling at his lover.

Christ things had changed so much for him over the past few months. Saxton had shown him so many firsts. Treated him with nothing but kindness and respect. And yet all Blay could do was pine after a male who didn't want him. Glancing at Saxton Blay cursed himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? Here was a male he could so easily fall in love with. Spend the rest of his fucking life with even. But the thought of it seemed like a betrayal somehow. As if he'd be cheating Qhuinn out of something.

Fuck he was pathetic!

Saxton's hand coming to rest on his knee startled him, he wasn't used to this kind of affection from his lover in public. And if it had of been someone elses hand caressing him he wouldn't have minded. But it wasn't, and fear of Qhuinn seeing them like this tugged at his stupid fucking heart. So he moved away from Sax's grip, cringing at the hurt look on the male's face.

"Blaylock, I have something I wish to discuss with you following First Meal. Will you join me in the library?"

Nodding his head in ascent Blay turned his attention back to his meal, trying his hardest not to think of his best friend. Yeah, right! Easier said than done.

Lost in thought once more it took him a second to realise the someone was talking to him. Turning to the right he came face-to-face with Vishous, his eerie diamond gaze shinning. "Sometimes there is a lot of pain before a male can redeem himself. All you have to do is have faith. True."

"What are you talking about V?"

"You'll see soon enough, kid. Prepare yourself."

Blay stared down at his half eaten meal when Vishous turned his attention back to his mate. What the fuck was that all about? Who was to redeem themselves, and how? He was so not in the mood for this shit. Wanting to know more he turned back to V, but Sax stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Blaylock. Not now" he whispered, sadness layering his words.

Shit! What the hell was going on tonight? Q shows up looking sick, V spouts some nonsense about redemption, and Sax looked as if someone had just killed his puppy. Not to mention whatever the fuck he wanted to talk about. Maybe he was going to end things between them. And the sad thing was, Blay couldn't seem to care.

Shortly after the meal had finished Blay found himself standing before the window in the library, once again lost in thought. It wasn't until a warm body came up against his that he was pulled back to reality.

"Forgive me. Did I startle you?" Saxton whispered by his ear.

Stepping away from his lovers embrace Blay made his way to the bar and pored a glass of whiskey. "No, I'm fine. Would you like a drink?"

Saxton eyed him warily, "Is something wrong? You've been a little off all evening" walking towards the bar Saxton placed his hand over Blay's. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

Forcing a smile Blay made his way around the bar and sat on the pale blue couch. "I know, and thank you. But everything is fine. I promise." Patting the seat next to him he looked up at Saxton, "Come here. You wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

Suddenly Saxton got all nervous, but he came over and sat down anyway. As if needing a little courage he took a deep breath before turning to face Blay. "I have been trying to find a way to say this, but still it eludes me. So I will just come out with it." Taking hold of Blay's hand he smiled at him. "I want you to come home with me. To meet my parents I mean."

Blay choked on his drink. What the hell was he supposed to say to that. It wasn't every day a male took his male lover home to meet the parents. The glymera were a pack of bastards when it came to such things, extraditing entire bloodlines for the so called insult to their perfect existence.

"Listen. My parents know who I am, and they accept it. They would never judge you... us. I just want you to get to know each other, because I like you Blaylock. Maybe a little more than I should right now, but I do all the same." Saxton reached up and stroked Blay's face gently. "Please, say you'll come."

Blay couldn't answer, he just stared into Saxton's pleading eye's. What the fuck was he meant to do. This was a huge step to take. This was the crossroads in which he could either say yes, and get on with his life to maybe someday mate a male of worth. Or say no, and spend the rest of his existence pining for a male who wanted nothing to do with him romantically. It shouldn't be that hard of a decision really, but he seemed to be an idiot when it came to Qhuinn.

Long minutes passed, and Saxton's uneasiness increased, before Blay looked him in the eyes and made the hardest decision of his life. Damn, it broke his fucking heart to do it, but he needed to get on with life. "Of course I will go, Saxton."

Sagging in what Blay assumed was relief Saxton laughed before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "Of thank the Scribe Virgin. I am honoured Blaylock. Truly I am."

Blay's smile faltered, a trickle on unease travelling up his spine. Sax did say this was just an introduction, didn't he? Oh Christ, he better not be expecting more from this. What ever it was. As eager as he was to get over Qhuinn he was so not in the mood to jump into anything serious. Just as he was about to question Sax a little more on the subject the smell of dark spices caught his attention.

It was Qhuinn. And he was letting off a whole lot of his damn bonding scent.

Blay had to close his eyes and force the growl building in his chest to go away. He'd only ever smelt that glorious scent once before, but he'd never forget it. Jumping to his feet he excused himself. Leaving a very confused Saxton on the couch he followed his best friend upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

He couldn't fucking believe it. Saxton had basically just asked Blay to be his mate, taking him home to meet the parents and shit. Fuck it! Christ, this was too much to deal with. It took every ounce of strength he had to force his stupid feet to carry him up the staircase and down the hall of statues to his room.

The thought of Blay being lost to him forever warred with the truth of how well suited he was to his cousin. Qhuinn felt as if he was being ripped in two. Part of him wanting to man up and congratulate them, the other half wanting to drag Sax outside and tear his fucking head off. Shit!

He should never have made his way over to the damn library door when he had heard Blay's voice. Seriously, what had he expected to happen. Of course he would have been with Saxton. And thank fuck they had only been talking, cause he sure as hell would have ripped his cousin apart then considering his mood.

Tripping his way across his bedroom to the bathroom Qhuinn bent over the toilet and decorated it's interior with the contents of his stomach. A fine sheen of sweat formed on his forehead, and he started to tremble.

Giving in to the temptation, and acting like the bitch he was, he let his ass slide down the side of the tub onto the floor. Damn, he was a mess.

Sprawled out by the toilet Qhuinn done something he'd never done before... he cried. If you could call it that. A single tear rolled down his face and dripped off his chin, landing with a quiet thud on his leg.

Fuck, he hated this wedge between himself and B. Despised the goddamn thing in fact. At one point in their lives they'd had so much in common. Now, though... it was hard to believe how they'd ever been so close.

The quiet snick of his bedroom door caught his attention. He didn't have to look up to know who had just walked in. He would recognise that alluring scent anywhere. Resting his head on his knees Qhuinn took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was so not in the mood for this convo right now.

"Jesus Q. What's wrong with you? Do you need me to call Jane?"

Lifting his head Qhuinn regarded his best friend's beautiful face. The concern and love written all over it made his stomach roll again, but he refused to let it rule him. Releasing a breath he grabbed onto the tub and pulled himself up. "I'm fine. What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with you male?"

Rolling his eyes Blay stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Christ, the scent of his aftershave had Qhuinn wanting to slam him up against the door and take exactly what he wanted. "Don't fucking lie to me, Q. You look like shit. Seriously! What's going on with you?"

Ignoring his friend Qhuinn turned on the shower, stripped off, and tried unsuccessfully to get in. As he raised his foot to climb over the pathetically small step his head went all floaty light on him and his body coasted to the side. Fuck, but he really was a bitch.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist, "let me help you." Blay murmured as he assisted him under the warm spray of the water before parking his ass on the lip of the tub. And fuck him but he had savoured the feel of Blay's warm body against his own.

How pathetic!

Grabbing the washcloth Qhuinn lathered up some soap and ran it over his body. Totally aware of Blay's stare on him. And damn him to hell if his body didn't react. "You didn't answer my question B. Why are you in here?"

"I know you were outside the room just now. I know you heard what Saxton and I were talking about."

Closing his eyes Qhuinn fought the urge to growl. Damn Blay to hell for following him up here. He did not want to have this conversation. Placing a hand on the tile before him he let his head hang forward under the spray of water.

"I would go back and tell him no if you asked me to. You know that, right. I'd walk away from him right now, and never look back. Just say the words, Q. Say it, and I'll do it."

Qhuinn stared over at his best friend in shock, the urge to say 'yes' overpowering him. Fuck, the male obviously didn't want to accept Saxton's offer. But, as much as he loved the guy there was no way was he going to let Blay throw his life away on a waste of space like himself.

"Did you hear me Qhuinn?" Blay whispered in an agonised voice.

Turning off the shower Qhuinn grabbed a towel from the rack and went to stand in front of his friend. With unsteady hands he threaded his fingers into that beautiful red hair, drawing Blay close, and bringing their foreheads together. He couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, it hurt too much seeing the truth of his feelings in that sapphire stare. Releasing a sigh Qhuinn closed his eyes.

"You're my best friend B. A male of worth. And as much as I'd like to say yes right now, I can't seem to make myself do it. You deserve so much better than me... or Saxton. I know my cousin, he's not good enough for you. And me... well, we both know who I am. Don't waste your time with the likes of us. Go out there and find someone worthy of you."

Tightening his grip in Blay's hair he pulled back, his breath leaving him in shallow pants, his chest aching. "I'm sorry." Releasing his best friend... the male he loves... Qhuinn turns and walks out of the room without glancing back. Leaving the shredded remains of is heart behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Qhuinn felt like shit after his little bathroom convo with Blay. So much so that it was totally fucking with his mojo tonight. He was confused as hell, aching, furious and vibrating from the inside out. All he wanted to do was kill something, and what do you know, every fucking lesser in town decided to take a vaca making this the worst patrol ever. Bastards!

When John whistled from across the alley Qhuinn looked up and totally had to agree with his friend. It was so time for a drink. "Yes. Let's fucking do that."

_"Let's go to the Iron Mask for a few. And then you can tell me what the fuck has crawled up your ass tonight. I swear you're one hormonal fucking male."_

"Fuck you John Boy! I'm not the one pussy whipped by my Female. And there's damn all wrong with me."

_"At least I have a Female, a relationship. You on the other hand my friend have been sinking into some kind of sexual drought that I just don't get. From fucking everything to no-one at all, that's some strange shit for you."_

"Plus, you've been a major bitch since Sax made his way into Blay's life. Or should I say his bed" Xhex chimed in as she looked at him suspiciously. As a growl worked it's way up his throat Xhex laughed punching him on the arm "Relax Q. I'm not going to tell anyone about your little infatuation with our boy."

Glaring at her Qhuinn turned back to catch the smirk on John's stupid face, one he tried unsuccessfully to hide. "What? Am I that fucking obvious? Damn it!" Kicking a bottle up the alley Qhuinn stuffed his hands in his pocket and tried not to think of Blay, or his own stupidity.

As they rounded the corner near the night club in silence the sickly sweet smell only roadkill, or a slayer, could pull off wafted up the alley. Glancing at John and Xhex with a smile on his face he beat feet after the blond freaks while John sent a quick text to the Brother's for backup.

As they came up close behind the enemy they watched as at least ten of the fuckers disappear into an underground parking garage. "Let's go in after them before we loss them" Xhex whispered, palming her blades in the process.

"As much as I want to kill something there are ten of them and three of us. We don't know what's doing in there. We should wait for the others to arrive first."

"Fuck you Q. Grow a pair. Come on" she hissed before she dematerialised right into the entrance, her dumbass hellren right on her trail. With a curse Qhuinn follows, because seriously, what bloody choice does he have. Sometimes he wonders if he'd be better off ending John himself and getting free of his damn obligations.

Laughing to himself he unsheathes his dagger and rushes the closest lesser. Swinging his left arm Qhuinn hits the fucker a crack in the jaw, snapping it's head back, before cutting into it's gut with his blade. Then gripping the lessers shirt he slices the bastards throat, flooring the shit for Butch to deal with later.

Turning Qhuinn had just enough time to raise his arm and block the blade coming at him with his dagger as a dark haired slayer tried to behead him. Just as he was about to get all kinds of pissed off Qhuinn's eyes widen and a bark of laughter leaves him when he notices the dumb fucks weapon.

The idiot had a goddamn Samurai sword in his hand. Talk about a Jackie Chan complex. Christ! The thing was waving it about as if he was going to do real damage with it. Stupid fuck! "Are you fucking serious?"

"About killing you. Yes, and it will be so fucking good to feel my blade cut you the fuck up" the slayer taunted.

Grinning Qhuinn kicks out, knocking the slayer's toy across the garage, and then attacks with his fangs bared. Grabbing a fistful of the lessers hair he forces it's head down, and as he lifts his knee a smile spreads across his face at the sound of cartilage cracking and blood splattering on the concrete floor. "Next time don't show off so much, asshole!"

Yanking it's head back Qhuinn slices through it's throat and leaves it laying in the 'For Butch' pile. Wiping his blade on his leathers he looks around to make sure John and Xhex were holding their own. No need to worry there though. Of course they were.

Xhex was doing her Symphath thing in the corner, smiling while she watched two slayers cut each other up good. Damn, but he so wanted to learn that little trick! If only it was possible. Sighing Qhuinn turns to see John straddling another of the slayers chests, getting ready to send him back to daddy-dearest.

A noise by the entrance catches Qhuinn's attention. The Brother's had finally decided to make an appearance. Preparing to welcome their back-up he was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't who he was hoping for. It was at least another five goddamn lessers.

"Oh, for fucks sake." As he takes up a fighting stance readying for their attack he notices John still on his knees on the floor. "What's doing JM? We have company my man, you really need to get the fuck off the floor. You hear me?"

Glancing over at his friend he smiles when all he gets for a response is an extended middle finger. Just as John got back onto his feet he was tackled by two lessers. Spinning on his heels Qhuinn grabs the first of the fucks by the throat, pulling it off his friend, and throwing it on it's back before gutting it.

Looking back at John to make sure all was good he was surprised at the wide-eyed Bambi look his friend had going on. "What? What's wrong?"

Qhuinn turned expecting to see Xhex in trouble, but instead found himself face-to-face, or should he say blade-to-throat, with the Jackie Chan wannabe's motherfucking sword. One of the other fucker's had found it and was currently forcing it into his flesh. Well didn't that just suck ass.

Stumbling back away from the blade Qhuinn heard a loud thump just as something heavy landed on his New Rocks. Looking down he was surprised to see a dark red puddle form at his feet. But what surprised him even more was the wet heat seeping into his shirt and leathers.

Blinking he reaches up he realises that not only is he missing one serious piece of hardware, but blood was gushing from his throat like a motherfucker. Shit! Just how deep had the fucking slayer cut him? He seriously needed to get back and see Doc Jane.

As he turns his head in search of John everything tilts to the side, and as Qhuinn falls to his knees, his ears ringing and his breath catching, he finds himself caught up in his friends arms. When he tried to speak a gurgling sound bubbled up his throat and more blood flowed down his chest.

John shook his head furiously, putting his finger to Qhuinn's lips to hush him. But it was the terrified look on his friends face that made him stay quiet. What the fuck! Was his injury more serious than he thought?

Reaching up to his throat once more Qhuinn winched as pain shot through his head, making him dizzy. And the last thing he remembers as he fell into unconsciousness is the rumble of thunder echoing off the garage walls. Or maybe it was just the half dozen shitkickers that belonged to the Brother's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Blay was sitting in the library with Saxton when the text came through from Z. Someone had been hurt on patrol. They had been ambushed by the lessening society and were bleeding out down stairs. As he re-read the message a feeling of dread washed over him. Why wasn't the unlucky Brother being named? Who the hell was hurt? Sending a quick text to John he got his answer.

It was Qhuinn.

Dropping the book in his hand Blay left the room without giving Saxton an explanation, and made his way to the underground training facility. As he came out the other end of the office he broke into a run. His muscles burning, his breath leaving him in quick bursts, and his heart beat pounding in his head. Panic set in quick and he thought he was going to pass out.

Rounding the corner he spied John, Xhex, Rhage and Butch standing outside the surgical suite. They were covered in blood, as was the floor and the walls. As he neared John turned to face him and that's when he noticed the thick silver chain in his friends hand. One he recognised instantly. It was Qhuinn's Ahstrex Nohtrum chain, or his dog collar as he called it.

There were only two ways to remove those things, one was to take the bodyguards head. The other was to use the key, which he highly doubted happened. Blay's heart stopped. The blood in his veins ran cold. And the next thing he knew strong arms where leading his ass onto a near by bench. "Is he... please god. John, is he... I can't say it." As his friend knelt in front of him Blay struggled to breathe.

_'No. He's not dead. Jane and Vishous are with him. They're doing everything they can to help. Phury has been called, he's going to bring Layla over to feed him as soon as Jane has fixed his dumb ass up. He's going to okay B. I mean, he has to be. Right?'_

Blay watched John's hands move in a daze, not really paying attention to what was being said. "What happen, and don't lie to me John. I know there's limited ways to remove that piece of hardware your holding. How bad is it?"  
><em><br>'Two lessers took me down. Qhuinn helped me out, but one of those fucks managed to sneak up on him. He had a sword, and it was in Q's neck before any of us could move.'_

Blay's breath left him on a shudder as images of Qhuinn laying on that operating table, his throat cut open and blood everywhere flew through his mind. "I need to see him."

"I don't think that's wise kid" Rhage said from over his shoulder.

"I don't give a shit what you think. I need to see him. What if he... what if he dies and... I don't get to tell him... I don't get to say-"

Blay couldn't finish that sentence. The thought of losing his best friend, the male he loved, was too much. They had been so fucking stupid lately. Avoiding each other. Acting like fools. He had to fix things with Qhuinn. He needed to fix things. Needed to have that male back in his life.

When a strong hand clasped his shoulder Blay looked up through teary eyes to see Rhage standing before him. And that's when he realised that the equipment in the hallway was bouncing to it's own tune, the floor was vibrating, and a deep growl was coming from his aching chest. "Relax Blaylock. I'll see what's doing." A second later the door to the surgical suite opened and Rhage called him in.

Blay pushed past the Brother into the room and the sight of all that blood, Qhuinn's blood, had him bending at the waist and vomiting all over the Warriors shitkickers. "I'll let you off with that saying your boy is the way he is, True" Rhage whispered before leaving the room once more.

Blay made his way over to Qhuinn on weak legs, aware that Jane and V were watching him from their spot at the sinks. They were prepping for surgery. Qhuinn's surgery. Damn it!

Stopping close to the head of the table Blay took a deep breath before looking down, and released it again on a sob when he saw the deep gash in Q's throat. He had to clutch the table top to stop himself from face planting it on tiles. The guy already looked dead, his skin was so pasty and his body lifeless.

"B?"

Startled Blay took a step back before cursing himself and leaning down to look into the mismatched stare he loved so much. Taking hold of Q's hand he ran his thumb across the palm of it.

"Don't speak, you'll hurt yourself. Fuck! You need... you have to save your energy so you can pull through this. So you can stay with me. Okay? You can't... you can't fucking leave me Q. Do you hear me? You're not allowed to leave me like this. It will be the end of me. I swear it. I need you in my life."

Blay ran trembling fingers through Qhuinn's cropped hair, along his brow, and down to cup his jaw. The tears ran down his cheeks freely now that he was unable to force them back. "I love you."

Qhuinn's eyes fluttered open again and that mismatched stare burned with so many unleashed emotions. "I-"

"Shh... Q. It's okay."

Qhuinn shook his head causing a fresh flow of blood to drip onto the table and pool behind his head. The sight of it made Blay's stomach twist in pain. "B, I... I lo-"

But before he could finish Qhuinn's eyes rolled back in his head and Jane was pushing him aside. "He's crashing! V, get him the fuck out of here. Now!"

Before he could voice a refusal Blay found himself going from V's arms right into the strong embrace of Rhage's as an animalistic roar left his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Qhuinn had crashed twice before Jane could get him stable enough to operate. The sound of that fucking machine something Blay would never forget. Leaving the MC in a daze, he was partially aware of the Brother at his side. He was too busy trying not to throw up all over himself.

When they walked out into the elegant foyer of the manse Rhage's heavy hand cupped his shoulder. "Go clean up kid. Get some rest, and we'll call if there's any change with your boy." Murmuring a thank you Blay mindlessly made his way up to his room.

Opening the door he was surprised to find Saxton sitting on the bed, book in hand. "Oh my god! Blaylock, what has happened?"

Blay didn't answer, he just shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off his bloodied clothes. Stepping into the shower he turned on the hot water and winched as Qhuinn's blood mixed with it and swirled down the drain.

So much fucking blood.

The sight of it made his heart ache and his stomach rebel. Fighting the urge to vomit once again he reached for the soap and rubbed his flesh raw trying to get rid of the evidence of his loves pain. A quiet knock at the door brought his head up. Sax was standing on the other side of the glass door, a look of panic on his face.

"It's Qhuinn, is it not. He has been injured" reaching for Blay's ruined shirt he brought it to his nose and sniffed it once before throwing it in the trash. "What happened Blaylock?"

Swallowing back the bile that was trying to rise into his throat Blay looked away from the trash can and his blood soaked clothes. Turning to Saxton he cursed at the genuine look of worry on the males face.

"They were ambushed by a group of lessers. Qhuinn was hurt assisting John. His... he had his..." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. "His throat was sliced. Cut deep. He has lost a lot of blood. Jane and Vishous are doing all they can for him. I just hope that it's enough."

Choking on the end of his sentence Blay had to rest his arms on the tile in front of him. His enter body suddenly weak he lets his head fall back, the water running down his tear streaked face.

When warm hands thread into his hair he releases a pent up breath. "Let me help. Just try to relax" Saxton whispers as he washes Blay's hair clean. At first Blay savours the small comfort it affords him, but when thoughts of Qhuinn assault his mind once more he pulls away.

"Thank you, but I'm finished now." Rinsing away the rest of the suds from his body Blay gets out and dries off before grabbing his robe.

Walking back into his room he collapses on the bed, mentally exhausted. As if sensing his fatigue Saton walks to the door. "Relax Blaylock. Try not to worry too much, I am sure Qhuinn will be fine. He is a fighter after all."

"Saxton wait. Sit with me a while. We need to talk-"

"It is fine, Blaylock. I know what you are going to say. And I understand. I knew from the beginning how you felt about my cousin and it is evident in your current state, and the bonding scent on your clothing, that those feelings have not dwindled."

Sitting up on the bed Blay threads his fingers through his hair. "Saxton, I'm so sorry. I thought that being with you would change things, but it hasn't. I can't help how I feel. I... I like you. I really do. But I'm in love with him."

Sax smiles sadly as he opens the door "Like I said, I understand. Get some rest. I will see myself out when the sun goes down."

Jumping off the bed Blay walks up to Sax and wraps his arms around him. Releasing a breath he kisses him lightly on the lips. "You are an amazing male, and I enjoyed our time together. You will make a great mate for someone, someday."

Smiling at his now ex-lover Blay losens his hold. "Thank you Saxton, for understanding. You really are a male of worth. I just wanted you to know that."

Stepping out of Blay's embrace Sax smiles "Thank you, Blaylock. Give my regards to Qhuinn. And you know where I am if you ever need me." Turning Sax walks down the hall to his room without looking back. It killed Blay to do this to him, but it hurt even more lying to the male.

Resting his head against the cool wood of the door Blay thanked the Scribe Virgin that that little conversation had gone so well. He had never had a relationship before this, which meant never having to break one off either. It fucking sucked.

Going back to his bed Blay tried to sleep, but images of Qhuinn on that operating table, bleeding out, haunted him. If that fucker went and died it would be the end of him.

Qhuinn was his damn life. Always had been. Without him it wasn't worth living.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Qhuinn woke with a start. Fuck, a blade comes at his throat and he decides to take a vaca into dream land. Smart move asshole. When his vision clears he realises that he is flat on his back, in a white room, covered with all sorts of leads and tubes. Where the fuck was he?

A soft rustling brings his focus to the corner of the room. Doc Jane. The good old Doc was sitting in a chair, book in hand, smiling at him.

"Glad to have you back in the world of the living Qhuinn. You had us all worried there for a while. How are you feeling?"

Qhuinn opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Clearing his throat he cringed. Fuck him but didn't it hurt like a motherfucker. His throat was so damn raw it was as if he'd been chowing down on gravel all day. Reaching up with a hand that felt like a lead weight he rubbed his neck before trying to answer once more.

But still nothing. Eyes widening in panic he glances at Jane who is approaching with a pitcher of water.

"Don't worry Q. You're recovering from some major surgery. This could very well be a temporary side effect. If not, then we'll deal with it when the time comes. Okay?"

Pushing a button on the side of the bed Jane moves him into a sitting position and offers him a glass filled with water. "Here, drink this. Slowly."

Qhuinn didn't know what to say. Damn it all to hell, he needed his voice. But Jane was right, he shouldn't worry about that shit unless he truly had to. And at least everyone in the manse was already fluent in ASL.

"Q. Do you remember what happen the night you were injured?"

Handing the glass back to Jane he lifts his heavy as hell arms and tries to sign for her. Damn, but it took him at least four tries before he got control of his limbs again. _"Yeah I remember all to clearly Doc. I hope someone took that dark haired bastard with the Jackie Chan complex out."_

Jane laughed. "Good to see you're still in there. And yeah, I believe Xhex introduced him to the business end of his own blade."

Qhuinn sagged in relief. Xhex just became his new BF. Speaking of friends, where was everyone else? Clapping his hands together to get Jane's attention he asked what was doing with the others, with John.

"Everyone is fine. No-one else was injured that night. The Brother's arrived just as that blade made contact with your jugular. Rhage lifted the lesser off of you, and then Xhex done her thing."

Qhuinn nodded, glad to hear everyone was doing good. Reaching up to his throat once more he realised it was free of any bandages or scarring. Damn, how long had he been out? From what he was getting off the Doc it had been a serious wound. _"How long have I been out?"_

"Four days. That's why we were all so worried about you. Vishous told me that vampires never usually take that long to heal. The only cases he has seen the male, or female, never wake up. They seemed to remain in a comatose like state until their families finally made the decision to send them unto the Fade."

Qhuinn's eyes widened. Would anyone have made that decision for him? Before he could ask Jane reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"And before you ask, No. Not once did anyone even consider that where you were concerned. Believe it or not, but we all love and respect you too much."

Qhuinn couldn't stand the look of concern on her pretty face. He'd never had anyone express anything but disgust for him, until he came here that is, and he still couldn't accept it. The only positive he had ever had in his life was Blay.

Damn, Blay.

He'd been here. He'd said he loved him, and Qhuinn had tried to reply. A sudden memory of his beautiful tear stained face had Qhuinn pulling the leads from his arms. He had to see. He needed to see him.

"What the hell are you doing? Relax Q. Let me help."

_"Blay. I need to see him. Where is he?"_

"I've no idea. Let me call V and have him bring him to you. Okay."

_"No. I have to get out of here. I don't want him to see me like this. I need to shower, and to change. I want to go back to my room. Please Jane."_

"Fine, relax yourself. We'll take our time. I'll get all this stuff off you and we'll walk up together. But if I think you need the help I will be calling one of the Brother's to come get you and bring you straight back here. Understood?"

_"Yeah, sure. But we need to go now."_

Qhuinn watched as Jane removed all of the tubes and leads from various body parts. Christ, but he felt icky. Getting busy with some hot water and soap was definitely top of his to do list.

And then he would talk to Blay. Man up and tell him the truth of it. Tell him everything, especially how he felt.

No more sitting back and letting life pass him by. He was going to reach out and take what he wanted.

And Blay was exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so this week I decided to post an extra chapter. And it is dedicated to Leahle for being my first fan *does happy dance cause someone loves her story* and massaging my now huge ego. Thank you Leahle... Enjoy babe ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

There had been no change with Qhuinn since his surgery. His wound had healed, but he was still unconscious. And that fact alone was starting to worry everyone in the manse. He should have fully recovered and been awake by now.

Needing some time to clear his head Blay had dematerialised into down town Caldwell, and had been walking the streets for hours before coming across a few old friends, if he could call them that. They were a group of pricks he had to play nice with every time the glymera threw one of their stupid functions and he attended with his parents. Not that he'd had to do that in a while.

After about five minutes of conversation Blay became a little uneasy. The males kept making references to their sexual orientation and all the females they'd had since their transitions. It was as if they knew something they shouldn't. And when one of them mentioned seeing Saxton and how he had moaned about a lost love Blay cringed internally.

They knew. The bastards knew he was gay and they were trying to bait him.

Maintaining a polite visage was difficult, but he managed to it. He survived the whole goddamn exchange without killing anyone. But when the males walked off Blay sagged, cursing Sax for the fool he was. This was not how he wanted to come out. By force. He wanted to be able to discuss it with his family personally. To help them understand if need be and bask in their acceptance when it came.

Guess things where not going to go as he had originally planned. Releasing a breath he dematerialised to his parents house. Nerves eating at him as he walked up the steps to the front door. Walking into the grand foyer of his childhood home Blay called out to his parents. His mahmen was the first to reply, a shocked expression on her face. "Blaylock, whatever is the matter. I was not expecting you tonight, mine son."

"Something has come up, nothing serious. I just need to speak with you. And father if he is about."

"I am here, son."

Turning to face his father Blay smiled. "I have something I need to tell you. I don't want to hide who I am from you, but I don't want either of you to suffer due to my so called defect either."

"What is it Blaylock? I am concerned now" his mahmen whispered as she took his hand and lead him into the library.

Taking a seat in the chair opposite his parents he looked up into their worried faces and he felt his heart shatter at the possible threat of rejection. Taking a deep breath he just spit it out. "I'm gay."

"We know, son."

Blay regarded his father with wide eyes. They knew. How the hell could they have known when he only admitted it to himself recently. "You knew, but how?"

His mahmen's soft laugh brought his attention back to her. "Mine son, you have always displayed certain mannerisms, a taste in clothing and lifestyle which would suggest such things." Blay's mouth opened and then closed again. The shock making him speechless. They knew. They knew and didn't seem to care. "But-"

"But it was your feelings for Qhuinn that confirmed out suspicions. The way you behaved around him spoke volumes. We never judged you Blaylock, or feared the glymera's reaction. We could care less what those fools think. You are our son, our blood, and we both love you. Is this not the truth, Rocke?"

"Yes leelan, you speak the truth" his father replied warmly as he stared down at his shellan with love and respect in his eyes. Christ, Blay wanted that kind of relationship, and he wanted it with Qhuinn.

"Blaylock. Is there a reason you came to us with this confession now?" Startled Blay looked at his father, "forgive me, what was your question?"

"Why have you decided to come to us now. Is there a reason for your admission, or someone you wanted us to meet perhaps?"

A bark of laughter left Blay before the tears started to run down his cheeks. Wiping at his face and sitting a little straighter in his seat he told them the truth of it. "Yes, I met a few males in town and we had a rather interesting discussion which made me come to realise that my secret was out. And I wanted you to hear it from me, not some stuffy old fool."

Sighing his mahmen reached out and took him by the hand. "Is that the only reason. We know there is more, we can see it in your eyes."

"I... um... yeah. It's about Qhuinn. I'm in love with Qhuinn. And before you ask, I'm not sure how he feels about me. I think... I mean I hope... he feels the same way, but he hasn't-"

Breathing deeply Blay looked to his parents for encouragement before continuing. "He was seriously injured four days ago while out on patrol. A lesser got the better of him and sliced his... um... throat. They got him back to the manse in time and physician there done everything she could for him. I was there when they brought him in. I thought-"

Holding in a sob at the memory of that night Blay dropped his head into his hands, "I thought he was already dead. He tried to talk to me, but I made him stop. I think he was trying to tell me that he loved me. I couldn't bare to hear those words only to lose him afterwards." Inhaling deeply Blay cursed his weakness as more tears fell. "He's stable now, but has still to awaken from the surgery."

In the silence that followed Blay closed his eyes and prayed for Qhuinn's recovery. If he lost him now it would be the end of him. "Blaylock, come here mine son."

Before he could think better of it Blay was kneeling at his mahmen's feet caught up in her embrace. As a shuddering breath left him a strong hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"We are here for you, son. For both of you. You know how much we love Qhuinn, and if he is the male you choose to spend the rest of your life with, then we will support you. Let us pray for his quick recovery, shall we."

Nodding Blay buried his face in his mahmen's hair grateful that his parent's accepted, and loved him, as much as they did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

By the time Qhuinn had managed to make his way upstairs with Jane he discovered that Blay was out and Layla was in his room waiting for him to feed. Damn, Layla! He was going to have to tell her that this was finally it. He was going to tell Blay the truth, and even though there was no way he would let it affect their friendship, she thought herself in love with him.

Which could cause problems.

Easing the bedroom door open Jane followed him inside and insisted on staying until she had checked his vitals at least five more times. He'd told her he felt fine, but the crazy Female just wouldn't listen to him. She even had the balls to follow him into the bathroom and supervise his shower in case he decided to take a head dive into the tiles or some shit. Damn Female!

When she left Layla stood from her seat by the window and walked over to the bed. "I am surprised I was called upon to service you."

Qhuinn grabbed the note pad Jane had given him and penned a quick note on it. Looking up at Layla he noticed how awkward she seemed to be. Reaching out he took hold of her hand, then flashed the message he wrote. _Why would you be surprised? I always call for you._

Gasping Layla tightened her grip on his hand. "You're voice."

Writing on the pad again he held it out to her. _It's temporary, don't worry. Now answer my question Layla._

"I do not wish to cause problems. Mayhap I should return to the Primale and have one of my sisters come in my stead." Pulling her onto the bed next to him Qhuinn gave her his best don't be stupid glare. A soft sigh left her as she lifted the hem of her robe and ran it through her fingers.

Using his forefinger and thumb he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "When you were injured I was called upon to assist in your recovery. However, Sire Blaylock refused me entry. He became rather upset. I believe the healer, Jane, had mentioned... a bond between you both."

Qhuinn's eyes widened. Was he hearing her right? Blay had bonded with him. Shit! He knew Blay had once loved him, but after the way he had been behaving Qhuinn thought things would have changed.

"Qhuinn. I know Sire Blaylock does not approve of my feelings for you, and that is understandable. But you suffered greatly, you needed to feed then, as you do now. Let me be of service one last time."

_Don't worry about B, I'm sure he was just upset at the time. You know he respects you and your Sisters. And are you sure about the feeding. If you feel uncomfortable after the last time I'll understand._

Looking up from the note pad Layla smiled. "I am sure. Please. You look unwell, feed." Moving off the bed Qhuinn knelt by her side, taking her hand in his he pulled her delicate wrist towards his mouth. Looking up into her eyes he waited for a sign of approval. When she nodded he bend his head and sunk his fangs into her flesh.

When her warm blood coated his tongue he moaned. She always tasted so good. As he fed Layla's finger's found their way into his hair, stroking softly. But caught up in the feeding as he was he didn't bother to chastise her. Suddenly her ministrations stopped. Her body tensed. The slight scent of her fear stinging his nose.

Releasing her wrist Qhuinn looked over his shoulder to find an extremely pissed off Blay in the doorway. His huge body was shaking, and the grip he had on the door frame was enough to snap the fucker in half.

Qhuinn stood and manoeuvred in front of the Chosen, blocking her from Blay's fierce glare. When he opened his mouth to defend her he remembered about his current handicap. Clutching his throat he looked back at Blay, who was now walking out of the room.

"Forgive me. I shall take my leave now" Layla whispered before dematerialising out of the room, a sorrowful expression on her beautiful face.

Running out the door Qhuinn grabbed Blay, swinging him around to face him. Blay growled, throwing him against the wall. "What! What the fuck do you want?"

Qhuinn closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, as Blay's bonding scent surrounded him. Growling he bent his head and nuzzled the side of B's throat. "Fuck you, Q. I'm tired of your games."

Stepping backwards Blay tried to leave, but Qhuinn was having none of it. He wanted this male, and he sure as hell was going to tell him. Grabbing Blay he turned, pushing him against the wall and using his hips to hold him there while he signed.

_"Blay, there is nothing between me and Layla. Never has been. I've never slept with her. I swear it. I was too messed up over you and Saxton to want to be with her. Or anyone else for that matter."_

"Qhuinn! You're voice-"

Gripping Blay's chin he forced him to be quiet. _"No! Let me finish. Fuck, I wish I had my voice for this. I want you to understand. All those one night stands. Those empty fucks in bathrooms and street corners. They meant nothing to me. Nothing-"_

"Qhuinn, don't-"

Shaking his head he continued to sign._ "I was only ever with them trying to fill the void refusing you left in my heart. Wanting it to disappear so I could get on with my life, and leave you to the kind you deserved. One a defect like me could never give you-"_

"Stop-"

Growling Qhuinn pushed Blay further into the wall. _"Shut up Blay and let me say this. I need to say this. I did it to make you hate me, make you leave, but it didn't work out that way. The more meaningless shit I done the more I wanted you, craved you, and everything you represented. You are the only good thing in my life. Without you I'm nothing. I need you, Blaylock. I love you. I love you so damn much I ache with it. It's a constant burning throb in my chest, and it fucking consumes me. There has never been anyone but you for me. Ever."_

As a few tears escaped and ran down his cheek to the edge of his chin Qhuinn's stare locked with Blay's. The silence was killing him. He couldn't bare it if Blay rejected him, but at the same time he couldn't blame the male if he did. Closing his eyes Qhuinn prepared to let the love of his life go forever. _"I'm sorry."_

When trembling fingers stroked the wetness from his chin, and warm lips chased away the tears on his cheeks, Qhuinn couldn't force them back any longer. On a silent, heaving sob he let go, and as years of hurt and regret bombarded him he found himself caught up in a strong embrace.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to hear those words. Thank you Qhuinn." Pulling back Blay kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I love you."

Releasing a pent up sigh Qhuinn tightened his hold on Blay and crushed his lips to those of the male he loved. He let everything he felt pour into the kiss, all his fears, needs, longing. Praising those soft lips, that sweet mouth, as the gift it was. As Qhuinn struggled to breath through the tears the kiss became sloppy and frantic, and all too soon Blay was pulling away.

"Relax Q. I'm not going anywhere." Reaching up he stroked Qhuinn's face before taking his hand and leading him back into the bedroom. "Let's get you back into bed. By the looks of it you still need to rest."

Nodding in agreement Qhuinn let himself be lead back into the bedroom. And in a trance he watched as Blay removed his boots, reached out, and took hold of his hands once more.

"Let me make you feel better, Q."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so once again I find myself giving in to the plea of a certain someone and posting an extra chapter. *whispers* And I swear it has nothing to do with promises of three course meals and acting out my darkest fantasies. lmao! Anywho, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

Blay never released his hold on Qhuinn's hand as he stopped in front of the bed. Looking into the handsome face of his soon to be lover and seeing the nervous look there made him smile. "I've waited a long time for this. I think I'm as nervous as you look."

Blay's heart rate increased as he watched Q shake his head before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, and exposing rope after rope of tight muscle. Damn how long had he waited to worship that body?

Licking his lips he steps close to Qhuinn and places a kiss on the side of his neck. The quiet purr coming from his male all the encouragement he needed to continue. With unsteady hands Blay reaches down, unfastens Q's leathers, and strips them off. The sight of all that smooth, tanned flesh making him moan. He was glorious.

As he caressed a trail from Q's hip back up to his throat Blay was unaware of the hands that unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his arms. The same hands that tugged off his belt and removed his slacks.

He was caught up in the sight before him, and still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing the love of his life. When a warm body moved up against his Blay snapped his attention back to Qhuinn's face. He was smiling down at him, his fangs peeking out from between his lips.

_"Are you okay?"_

"I am more than okay" he growled before cupping the nape of Q's neck and kissing him hard. Walking his lover backwards Blay pushes him down onto the bed, following close behind, before crawling up his legs and laying across his chest. "I can't believe this is happening."

_"Me either. But it is, so get over it."_

Blay smiled as he looked at the male beneath him, he was everything he had ever wanted. All he would ever need. Qhuinn nuzzled his cheek and nipped a path to his neck, before licking his way back up to his mouth, and it had Blay trembling in anticipation.

His breathing started to quicken and he opened his mouth in response to Q's kiss. Then shivered as he slowly ran his strong, sure fingers down his chest and past his hips to tease his aching cock. Damn!

Arching into his lover's hand Blay lost himself to the sensation. The warm, smooth, glide of skin on skin making him ache. Crushing their mouths together once more Blay kissed Qhuinn with an urgency that could not be denied, deftly easing his lips apart he slid his tongue inside. Moaning Q deepened the kiss, making it hotter, more desperate.

Blay ran his hands all over Qhuinn's hard, muscled body. He couldn't seem to get enough of him. "You are fucking magnificent. I want to lick each and every one of these muscles."

Laughing silently Qhuinn rolled Blay unto his back and knelt between his thighs. Blay's whole body tightened with anticipation from each of Q's delicate touches, and made him even more eager for what was to come.

When Q reached out and ran the palm of his hand over the hard length of him, spreading the pre-cum around the bulbous head of his cock Blay moaned loud, his back arching off the bed. With a wicked smile Qhuinn bent down and tentatively licked around the head of Blay's hard shaft before gently fisting the base of it and taking him in further.

Blay growled as unrelenting suction wrapped around him sending sparks of fire through his veins. His hips started to buck forward wanting Q to take more of him, but Qhuinn stopped his movements with a strong hand to his abdomen before taking his aching cock further into the back of his throat. "Fuuuuck Q."

He couldn't take anymore, white hot heat shot through him. If he didn't stop Qhuinn now he would spill his seed in his mouth. Grabbing his lover by the shoulders Blay dragged Q up his body, fusing their mouths in a scorching kiss. He kissed him with so much passion that he was sure his fangs were cutting into the flesh of Q's mouth.

"I can't wait any longer" he murmured as he glided his hands up Qhuinn's back. "I want you."

_"Then take me."_

Sitting up Blay pushed Q onto his back. Getting to his knee's he positioned himself between his parted legs. Never breaking eye contact with him Blay sucked his fingers into his mouth before reaching down and easing his way inside his male. "I'll go easy. I swear."

Panting Qhuinn glared up at him, _"I'm not going to break Blay. Take what you want, however you want it."_

Grabbing him by the jaw Qhuinn kissed him hard. Arching his back he dislodged Blay's fingers from his body while reaching for his cock and placing the tip of it by his entrance. Blay shuddered, a moan escaping him. Rocking gently he rubbed against Qhuinn, nudging into him slowly, giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was in as far as he could go Blay dropped his forehead on top of Qhuinns chest, panting and trembling.

How long had he dreamt of being here, in this situation, with this male? The whole thing was surreal. He was finding it difficult to keep his feelings in check. Looking up at his lover Blay savoured every detail of his face, his body, their position. Blay frowned as Q's eyes darkened, a look of worry spreading across his handsome face. _"Everything okay B? You want to stop-"_

"NO! I mean, I'm fine. I'm just savouring the moment, being soppy and all that shit."

Smiling Qhuinn reached for Blay's hand bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss to the palm before placing it over his heart. Releasing him once more Q rolled his hips, the friction causing a ripple of delight to shoot up Blay's spine. _"I love you. Now hurry up and fuck me."_

Laughing Blay began to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed at Qhuinn's encouragement. Growling he straightened, his thrusts becoming harder, deeper. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. Pulling out he flipped Qhuinn onto his stomach, ignoring the glare his lover threw over his shoulder at him. Gripping Q's hips Blay repositioned himself and re-entered his males body in one hard thrust.

The feel of Qhuinn's muscles clenching around his cock had Blay's fangs aching, he wanted to taste him. To feel his rich blood run down his throat as he took him. Grabbing the nape of his neck Blay pulled Q up onto his knees so they were back to chest, and ran his tongue along the smooth skin of his neck. Qhuinn's breath caught in his throat and he ground against Blay, who's thrusts increased in speed at the thought of all that glorious blood coating his tongue.

Groaning Qhuinn dug the finger's of one hand into Blay's buttocks, urging him to move faster. At the same time he used his free hand to clasp B's, and twinning their fingers together wrapped it around his hard shaft, stroking lightly. As Blay's bonding scent exploded around them, sweetening the air and filling their scenes, he nuzzled Q's neck. "You are mine now" he growled into Qhuinn's ear before licking the pulse at the base of his throat.

Groaning internally Blay let his fangs extended fully. He was going to mark this male, claim Qhuinn as his, forever. With a hiss he bite down on his lovers throat making him crash over the edge. A stream of warm cum covering both their hands. And when Q's body tensed around Blay's aching cock it brought on his own release forcing a growl from him.

Collapsing onto their sides, face-to-face, panting for breath, Blay tightened his hold on his lover. "Damn Q, that was... I mean... that-"

_"Was fucking amazing"_ Qhuinn signed before kissing him lightly on the lips and wrapping his arms about his waist, pulling him closer.

"Yeah." Releasing a sigh Blay closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his lover. "Yeah. It was, and totally worth the wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Qhuinn woke with his face buried in something soft and warm. Opening his eyes he smiled as he got an eye full of thick, red hair. It was Blay. His male. Reaching up he stroked the soft strands that fell into his lovers eyes, trailing his finger down along his nose and across that beautiful mouth.

"Hey."

Startled Qhuinn looked up into Blay's magnificent shappire stare. Smiling he cleared his throat, ignoring the worried look on B's face. "I have something to tell you" he croaked. Wincing Qhuinn rubbed his throat before reaching for Blay's hand and twining their fingers together.

"What."

"I love you, Blay. You are my heart. My soul. You are all I have ever wanted. And I am never letting you go. Ever. You are Mine!" As his bonding scent leaked from his pores, joining Blay's, his male smiled before pulling him down to him. "I have always been yours" he whispered against his lips, kissing him tenderly.

Qhuinn's heart twisted in his chest at the honesty behind those words. Blay had never stopped loving him, regardless of all the shit he had put him through. And Qhuinn hated himself for that. He'd done the one thing he swore never to do. He had hurt this male, and he'd done it repeatedly. Frowning he tightened his hold on Blay's hand. "I'm so sorry-"

"Shh... the past is past. You are here with me now, and that is all that matters. So shut the hell up and love me already."

Smiling Qhuinn bent his head and kissed Blay. The softness of those lips something he would never tire of. Reaching up he cupped his lovers strong jaw, angling his head and deepening the kiss. Blay opened for him, sliding his tongue out to met his own. With a groan Qhuinn devoured him, nipping and licking every inch of that sweet mouth.

With his free hand Qhuinn slowly caressed B's arm, chest and stomach. Learning and memorising every dip and hallow. Fuck, but he had the body of a God! Wanting to feel more of him Qhuinn draped himself across Blay, the sweet friction of the skin-on-skin contact making them both moan. "Fuck! I need to be inside you so badly" he croaked.

"What are you waiting for then."

"I want to take my time" Qhuinn whispered as he took hold of both Blay's hands, twining their fingers, and raising them above B's head. Smiling Qhuinn bent his head and kissed his male softly, licking and nipping a path to his throat. "I'm going to make love to you, savour you, the way I've dreamt of for Christ knows how long now."

Blay moaned, arching off the bed and rubbing himself against Qhuinn. "I love you, and I'm about to show you how much B." Qhuinn purred deep in his chest as he reached down and took hold of Blay's rock hard cock. It was so fucking hot, yet silky smooth. And the memories of how good it had felt moving inside of him the day before had him growling loudly.

Leaning forward Qhuinn lowered his mouth to Blay's throat once more and started a slow torturous journey down his muscled body to his throbbing erection.

Flicking his tongue out he tentatively laves the head of B's cock, licking away the pearly drop there, and moaning at the taste of it. Damn he'd never get tired of tasting this male. When Blay's fingers work their way into Q's short hair, tugging lightly, he smiles around his lovers cock.

As he continues to stroke his shaft Q parts his lips and sucks Blay into the back of his throat. Sliding his mouth up and down that hard length, using his tongue to caress the underside of it. Sucking softly one minute, then harder the next.

A harsh moan leaves Blay, his head falling back against the pillows, and his hips bucking forward. The movement had Qhuinn's fangs elongating, and when they nicked the base of B's shaft the sweet taste of blood fills his mouth, making him moan.

"Damn it Qhuinn! Stop teasing me."

Unable to take much more Qhuinn releases Blay's cock, crawls up his body and fuses their mouths once more in a hungry kiss. His fangs nick B's lower lip and the taste of his blood spurs them both on.

Deepening the kiss Blay arches beneath him, moaning as he runs his hands over Qhuinn's heated flesh. Pulling back Q smiles down at his lover before wedging himself firmly between his thighs. His bonding scent flooding the room. "I'm done playing."

Snapping the cap off the lube he snatched from the bedside drawer Qhuinn smears it over his fingers before covering himself, and Blay, in the shit. Then taking hold of his cock he guides it into B's ass, moving slowly, and loving the feel of his muscles tightening around him. Qhuinn watches Blay as he bites his lower lip, his eyes closed and breath leaving him on short pants. Damn, but he was beautiful.

"Open your eyes Blaylock."

Doing as he asked Blay smiles before sliding his hands up Qhuinn's back to the nape of his neck and pulling him back for a brief kiss. As Q starts to move once more he wraps his arms around his lover's thighs, opening him up and deepening his strokes. They both groan at the sensation, and as they move against each other their combined bonding scents fill the air. The spicy tang of it making Qhuinn light headed, and notching his arousal ten fold.

As his body responds, his sac tightens up, and his shaft hardens to a painful degree. He could feel his release creeping up on him. Damn it!Growling he buries his face in Blay's neck and licks it once before easing his fangs into the flesh there and letting his blood run down the back of his throat.

Blay jerks beneath him, a growl leaving him before he too plunges his fangs into Qhuinn's shoulder. The sudden movement has Q buried deep inside his lover and the feel of his muscles tightening brings on his release. His bonding scent becoming more potent, the urge to claim his male overwhelming. Biting harder into Blay's neck Qhuinn spills his seed over and over again.

Panting hard he slowly licks the puncture wounds he left, and reaches for Blay's cock once more. A few strokes was all it took and he too found his release, growling against Qhuinn's shoulder. Easing out of his lover Qhuinn stretches out on the bed, a content smile on his face. He could so get used to this. Glancing at Blay his smile widens. The male was covered in his own blood and seamen, but he'd never looked better.

"Damn, I fucking love you lewlhen." Blay smiled at the use of the endearment, a sweet blush staining his cheeks. Rolling onto his side he sidles up close to Qhuinn and twines their hands together once more. "I love you too, lewlhen."

Running a finger from Blay's throat to his chest Qhuinn laughs, "I think we need to get you cleaned up. I'll go start the shower and while you wash I'll get us something to eat. I want to feed you." Blay arches a brow, a small smirk working its way across his perfect mouth. "I could get use to this. But word of advice, I am not a female so please don't treat me like one. I am not your bitch."

Laughing Qhuinn kisses the end of Blay's nose, "I'd never think like that lewlhen. Plus, you aint pretty enough to be mistaken for a female." Blay elbows Qhuinn in the stomach before rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "Go get some food to feed your male, fool. I'll fix my own shower."

Jumping up and chasing after B Qhuinn wraps himself around his male from behind. "I'll turn on the shower, then get the food. And just so you know, I'd be your bitch any time." Kissing Blay on the back on the neck Qhuinn reaches in and flicks on the hot water before walking back into his room, pulling on his sweats, and heading for the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Leaving Blay in peace to shower Qhuinn makes his way to the kitchen and grabs enough food to feed an army. With a tray packed full of chicken, mash potato, veg, ice-cream, and whatever else he could grab, he heads back to his room.

Walking out into the main foyer he's surprised to see John and Xhex dressed in their leathers and packing some serious hardware. "What's doing John?"

_"We're on rotation tonight-"_

"Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me. Give me a minute to get my shit together" Qhuinn croaked as he turned for the stairs.

"You're not coming with us Qhuinn" Xhex called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Like fuck I'm not. It's my goddamn job to protect that dumbass male of yours, and I'm going to fucking do it."

Getting in Qhuinn's face John signed furiously. _"Watch your tone bro. And last I checked you were on bed rest, and that collar of yours was sitting on Wrath's desk next to your weapons-"_

Qhuinn's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. What the Fuck! Was he out of a job? Dismissed just like that, because of one fuck up. Panic set in as he scoped the foyer for any sign of Vishous waiting to gut his ass. When a heavy hand landed on his shoulder he flinched.

_"It's okay Q. All's good, bro. I spoke to Wrath about a few things, namely you being my bitch long enough. He wants to see you. So, fuck off up to his study and stop acting a pussy. I've got some patrolling to do."_

Grinning his friend slapped him on the back before turning him towards the staircase. "John-" With a furious shake of his head John pointed up towards Wraths office. "Fuck you. I get it," Qhuinn grumbled as he finally started back up the staircase.

When he reached the top shock had him nearly dropping his tray as Blay hurried down the corridor dressed exactly like John. "Oh. Fuck. No." Rolling his eyes Blay slides his last dagger into it's sheath. "Sorry about the food, and I don't have time for this. I'm late as it is. I forgot about patrol."

"No. No. You're not going anywhere," Qhuinn growled as he placed the tray down and got in Blay's way. "You're going nowhere with out me. It's not safe. You could get hurt." With a growl Blay stalks past him, his huge body vibrating. "Fuck you, Qhuinn." Sighing Qhuinn rakes his fingers through his hair, "B. I didn't mean-"

Spinning on his heels Blay got up in his face, "What then. What the fuck did you mean, cause all I got was a whole load of you're a pussy B." With a growl of his own Qhuinn cups the nape of Blay's neck pulling him closer. "I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself... I just... fuck it. I can't help but worry. I don't want to see you hurt... or worse." he croaked clutching his own throat.

A loud whistle from below catches their attention. John was standing at the bottom of the staircase, hands on hips, looking the picture of pissed off. Sighing Qhuinn grips Blay's face and pulls him back for a kiss. Parting his lips he let all his feelings pour into it, not giving a shit who seen or what they thought. "Be careful lewlhen."

"I will" Blay whispered before making his way down to John's dumbass and following the smiling bastard outside.

Closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for god knows what Qhuinn walks down the hall to Wrath's study. Knocking on the door he releases a pent up breath as they open on their own. "Come in, son. Have a seat."

Doing as he was told, for once, Qhuinn sits in the ugly ass armchair next to Wrath's desk. The King was stroking his dog's long mane, staring straight ahead. "So. John was in here frying my fucking head all day trying to get me to release you from your contract. I tried to get him to shut the fuck up, but we both know how annoying that kid can be."

Laughing Wrath turned towards the double door as it opens once more and V walks in with a black case in his hands. "My lord. Q." Qhuinn's eyes darted from the King, to Vishous, and back to the King. He didn't know what to say or where to look.

"My Brother, nice of you to join us. As I was saying to Qhuinn here, John's been doing my nut in about his Ahstrux Nohtrum contract. "Yeah, and we all know how annoying that kid can be," V laughed as he pulled the pansy ass blue couch close to Q's chair and opened his case.

Inside was the same tattoo gun he had been inked with first time around. As V pulled on a pair of gloves and prepped the gun with his special brand of ink Qhuinn sat in silence taking everything in.

Then with a smile Vishous gripped his jaw and went to work filling in the tear drop tattoo on his face with the homemade red ink. "This is an honour kid. Every time someone sees this they will know you're a male of worth, True. They will see it and recognise it for what it is. A job well done."

Frowning Qhuinn looked up into V's diamond coloured eyes. "A job well done. I didn't do anything. I-"

"Protected our boy until he was strong enough to defend himself. You kept him alive. You're most recent injury is testament to that. So, as I said it's a job well done." Lifting a white cloth V wiped the excess ink from Q's skin.

When Qhuinn looked up Wrath was standing before him, hand extended. "Thank you, son. For looking after mine. I will always be in your debt, and totally expect you to remain here at the manse. You're family now, and an irreplaceable asset in this war, no question about it."

A little lost for words Q reached out and clasped hands with his King, tears threatening to spill. Damn, but he'd turned into such a pussy lately. "Thank you, my lord."

"No problem kid. Now get the fuck out of here. I need to speak with Vishous about something." Nodding Qhuinn drags his shocked ass off the chair and makes his way back to his room.

Collapsing on the bed a smile spreads across his face. He was free of his commitment to John, which meant he now had more free time to spend with his male.

Damn, he couldn't wait to tell Blay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Several hours of patrolling the streets of Caldwell, and coming up empty, John suggests they head to the bar for a drink. But all Blay wanted to do was get back to his male. However, after a quick discussion, and a fuck you from his friend, they all head to the Iron Mask.

Sending a quick text to Q Blay follows John and Xhex into the club. Ignoring his surroundings, and slipping into the booth he was so accustomed to. When his phone vibrates a smile spreads across his face. Qhuinn was on his way.

As he watches the door his anticipation increases. It seemed like forever since he left the manse, and Qhuinn, behind. A few minutes later the crowd finally parts revealing his lover to him. He was so goddamn handsome with his blue-green stare, seductive smile, and dark hair still wet from his shower. Before he knew what he was doing Blay was on his feet and wrapping himself around his male. "Damn, I missed you."

"I know exactly what you mean, lewlhen" Q murmured against his neck. A sharp whistle caught their attention. John and Xhex were sitting in the booth, huge smiles on their faces. "It's about fucking time boys" Xhex drawled. "I was getting a little fucked off with the whole will-they-wont-they drama."

Kissing his mate on the temple John turned to them _"Yeah, what she said. It's about damn time. I'm happy for you both. Seriously, I am. Let's celebrate. It's you're round B man."_Laughing Blay released his lover "Sure, the same all round?"

_"You know it. And don't worry about your male, I wont let anyone near him."_

"Fuck you John Boy."Qhuinn laughed quietly next to him "No need to worry B. I'm not going anywhere."

Flipping the two fools in front of him off Blay he made his way to the bar, and was nearly knocked off his feet by some drunken fool. One who smelt all too familiar to him. "Saxton, what are you doing here? Are you drunk?" Smiling up at him, a little bleary eyed Sax lent against the bar, "I had some business to attend to with iAm as he was unable to get away from the club. That is why I am here. And yes, Blaylock. I seem to be a little intoxicated."

"Maybe you should-" Leaning in close Sax inhaled deeply, "God, I can smell him all over you. He has bonded with you, has he not?" Blay didn't respond. Instead he glanced over his shoulder at the male in question to ensure he hadn't noticed his cousin. That was so not an argument he wanted to get into right now. When he turned back to Sax he was staring at him, his eyes full of longing. "Sax. You need to go-"

"Christ, I have missed you terribly" he murmured as he reached up and cupped Blay's face. Blay froze, not at Saxton's touch, but at the steel band that came to wrap about his waist pulling him tight against a hard, trembling body. Then he watched in shock as another wrapped around Saxton's wrist in a death grip.

"I'm going to let you walk away because you are blood, Cuz. Come near him again however and I will kill you" Qhuinn growled, fangs bared. Still a little dumb struck Blay watched as Saxton murmured an apology and stumbled off, making his way out of the club. Then he winched as Qhuinn's hold on him tightened painfully. "Qhuinn-"

"Shut up and move." Not wanting to cause an even bigger scene than they apparently had Blay done as Q asked, and found himself manhandled into one of the private bathrooms in the back of the club.

As he turned to ask Qhuinn what the fuck he was playing at his lover's mouth came down on his in a fierce and desperate kiss. Blay grunted when his back slammed into the mirrored wall behind him. Qhuinn's bonding scent assaulting his senses. "I can smell him on you" Q growled before flipping him around and pushing him face first against the mirrors.

Blay looked up into the mirror at Qhuinn, the need to mark what was his evident in that beautiful blue-green stare. And hell, but didn't that turn him the fuck on. When Q stepped up tight against him and yanked his leathers off his hips, freeing his erection, Blay shuddered in anticipation. He'd never seen Q like this before. But he liked it.

Nuzzling his neck Qhuinn ran one of his hands down over his stomach to wrap around his aching cock, stroking it roughly. His other came up to grip Blay's jaw as he rubbed his bottom lip with a finger.

"I want you to open up B and suck on this as if it were my cock. I want you to work that pretty mouth of yours for me." Blay growled in protest, but Q didn't give him a choice. He pushed his finger into his mouth and B was powerless to refuse. He sucked his damn finger, rolling his tongue around it once, twice, before it was removed again.

Looking back into the mirror Blay watched as Qhuinn's hand disappeared from view and suddenly that moist finger was pushed deep inside him. Moaning Blay's head fell back against Q's shoulder. His eyes drifting shut as his lover worked his hard flesh, and pumped that talent finger in and out of him in unison.

"Open your eyes, Blaylock. Look at me. Look at me and know who you belong to." When Blay opened his eyes Qhuinn bared his fangs and bite down hard on his throat, the first pull on his blood had him tensing up and spilling his seed all over Q's hand.

Panting hard Blay found himself once more pushed against the mirror as Qhuinn lost his own leathers and reached down to lube his cock with Blay's seed, and the sight of it had him hardening once more. "Fuck sake, Q."

With a growl Qhuinn nudged Blay's legs apart before entering him in one slick move. They both cried out at the sensation, and Blay had to brace his arms against the mirror to keep himself upright. Qhuinn was punishing in his movements, thrusting hard and fast, giving everything he had, taking all Blay could give.

When he caught his lovers stare in the mirror Qhuinn's face seemed to soften some what, his movements finding more of a rhythm. As if all the anger and need he was feeling was draining right out of him. Releasing a sigh he leaned in and kissed a trail along Blay's jaw to his ear "I'm sorry... I didn't... I couldn't help it. You are Mine, lewlhen. I don't want anyone else touching what is mine."

On a growl Qhuinn's body tightened around Blay's, his release obviously creeping up on him. Supporting himself on the mirror Blay pushed back against Q, meeting him stroke for stroke. Growling louder his lover buried his face in Blay's throat, lapping at the blood there before his cock pulsed and jumped inside him with the force of his release.

"Fuuuck, B." When a warm hand came to wrap around his cock once more Blay grunted loudly as his own release escaped him, leaving him breathless. Sagging against the wall, struggling to breath, Blay reached behind him for Qhuinn's hand bringing it to rest over his pounding heart. "I love you Qhuinn. You are the only male for me. You know that, right?"

Qhuinn buried his face in Blay's hair, inhaling deeply. "I love you. And I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, promise! I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologise. I probably would have reacted the same way. This bonded male shit is going to take some getting used to. Besides, did you hear me complaining?" Qhuinn laughed half-heartedly before easing away. "I'll leave you alone to get washed up. I'll get the drinks." Blay grabbed onto Q's arm before he could leave, pulling him in for a tender kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this for the long haul. Okay! I love you, lewlhen."

Nodding Qhuinn left the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Leaving Blay behind in the bathroom like that made Qhuinn hate himself, he had just left his male alone and used, just as he had done to how many others. What the fuck was wrong with him. Blay deserved better than that. He was a male of worth. The one Q wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His mate!

Growling he turned on his heels and practically ran back the way he came. Bursting through the door he found Blay rearranging himself, that blush he loved so much staining his cheeks.

When B looked up at him through the mirror and smiled Qhuinn's chest ached. How the hell did he manage to claim this male. He was so goddamn unworthy of his love. Frowning Blay turned to face him. "Whats wrong Qhuinn?"

"Let me help you." Walking over he brushes B's hands away from his leathers. Reaching down Q refastens the button before straightening his jacket. "I'm such a fucking ass. I never meant to drag you in here and then leave the way I did. I just-" Releasing a sigh he looked into his lovers shappire stare, "Seeing you with Sax, watching him touch you like that, triggered something inside me. The need to mark you as mine...I didn't mean to treat you so fucking badly. I'm so-"

"If you apologise to me once more I'm going to hurt you lewlhen. I understand, believe me I do. Been there, felt that. And we weren't even bonded then." Reaching up B stroked Qhuinns cheek, "I don't regret what just happened, and neither should you." Shaking his head Q tried to argue but his lover changed the subjected abruptly. "I never noticed this earlier. What does it mean? Is everything okay lewlhen?" Blay was still stroking his cheek, the tattoo under his eye in fact.

Shrugging Qhuinn took hold of B's hand pulling it away from his face. "It's nothing really. It just means that I'm done babysitting JM's dumbass. Wrath released me from duty today. V said the red ink is a symbol of a job well done, one where my charge survived. No big deal."

"He released you from duty. Are you longer a warrior within the Brotherhood?"

"Yes, of course I am. The Brothers are my family, I'm gonna stick with them and win this fucking war against the lessening society. I'll just not be John's Ahstrux Nohtrum anymore."

"Good, and I'm proud of you." Smiling Blay cupped his jaw, drawing him close for a kiss. Qhuinn sighed against his lips, savouring the feel of his male. Wrapping his arms around B he pulled him close, taking his time to enjoy the kiss. And he would have happily stayed there all night, but his damn cellphone had other ideas.

Growling he pulled it from his pocked, "This had better be fucking good, or I swear-" When Wrath's voice came over the line Qhuinn cursed himself mentally. "Yes my lord, we'll be right over."

Hanging up he looked back at Blay. "That was Wrath, he wants us back at the manse asap. I'll text John and tell him whats doing." Nodding Blay followed him out back to the alley, once he had told John where they were headed he dematerialised home. When Blay appeared next to him they walked up to Wrath's study, hand in hand.

When they walked through the door Qhuinn was surprised to see Phury there, the brother looked like shit. Taking a seat on the pansy ass blue couch next to his male Q waits for someone to talk. Looking towards the King he waited several minutes to see what the hell was going on. Clearing his throat he fidgeted on the couch. "So, whats doing?"

"We need to ask something of you, son. And we don't expect an answer straight up, but we will be needing it soon. We are fully aware of your relationship with Blay and that's why he's here. It's something you will both have to agree on. I'll let the Primale explain it to you as it's his goddamn fucking problem."

Tugging at his long hair Phury threw himself down into Tohr's ugly ass chair. "Okay, there's no easy way of saying it so I'm just going to throw it out there." Cursing he jumped up and started pacing. "It's Layla. She's coming into her needing, the first of my Chosen to do so. And she's going to need someone to relieve her. The Scribe Virgin refuses the use of drugs, she has insisted that I repopulate our people but there is no way in hell I will lay with Layla. I love my mate, she is the only female I will ever be with. Do you both understand what I'm asking here?"

The growl building in strength and volume coming from the male next to him was answer enough. Never mind the strong hand that came to clasp the nape of his neck. Glancing at Blay he was shocked at the death glare he was sending Phury's way. Reaching out he rested his hand on Blay's leg. "It's okay B."

But Blay didn't respond, he was too busy eye-balling Phury, who was fidgeting by Wrath's desk obviously anxious as hell about the whole situation. Squeezing Blay's leg Qhuinn turns back to the Brother. "When? When will she be in her needing?"

With a roar Blay flies out of his seat putting himself between Qhuinn and the Primale. "Oh Fuck No! You are mine. You will not be used as some fucking stud to the Chosen. How the hell can you even sit there and consider it-"

Frowning Q reaches for his male, but Blay slaps his hand away. "Calm down. It's Layla-"

Growling louder Blay grips Qhuinn's jaw. "It. Is. Not. Happening"

"Lewlhen please-"

"DON'T" turning on the Primale Blay snarls, "You aren't willing to lose your shellen over this, but have no problem causing issues for me and my male. Any respect I had for you Phury has just withered and died." Qhuinn watches wide-eyed as Blay hisses at Phury and Wrath before forcing the study doors off their hinges and disappears around the corner. "Blay. Blaylock"

As he got up to follow Phury stepped in his path, a look of worry on his face. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't know you had bonded with each other when I came here. Wrath had only mentioned it before Blaylock appeared in the doorway. It's just that...she asked for you. And to be honest, there's no-one else. I'm desperate Q. I thought I would have had time to search out some males of worth within the glymera for them. But-"

"I understand Phury. I'll talk to him."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, if it had of been anyone else I'd have said no. But it's Layla. So I'm going to think about it. Let me talk to B first."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Running down the hall of statues Qhuinn catches up to Blay. But he doesn't say anything, he just follows him into his room. Closing the door behind them and leaning back against it he watches Blay pace a hole in the floor. After several quiet minutes he releases a sigh, "Lewlhen. We need to talk about this.

Stopping in his tracks Blay turns to face him, "No. No we don't. There's nothing to talk about. You are not going to be used like that. You are not going to lay with that female. You are mine. Mine, Qhuinn. Do you hear me. I refuse to share you with anyone."

Pushing off the door Qhuinn slowly makes his way to Blay's side, "Okay. We don't have to discuss this now. Once you've calmed down we can. I mean, it is Layla after all. Look at all she has done for us B. She is always here when we need her, and now she needs help in return."

Groaning Blay walks into his closet and returns with a bag. Qhuinn's chest aches at the sight of it. "Where are you going?"

"To my parents. I can't be here right now. Just the thought of you with someone else-" Growling he returns to the closet, banging about, before walking out with an arm full of clothes. "I can't do it."

"Please Blay, don't do this. You can't leave." When Blay doesn't reply Qhuinn walks up behind him, reaching around to run his hands down B's arms to clutch his trembling ones. Resting his forehead between his lovers shoulders panic sparks to life inside Qhuinn. The thought of losing his male was too much to deal with. He would never be able to cope if Blay left him. And as much as he loved Layla he would refuse to relieve her if meant keeping Blay by his side.

"Lewlhen, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'd feel the exact same way if roles were reversed, except there'd be a shit load more drama on my behalf." Kissing the nape of Blay's neck he tightens the hold on his hands, "I won't do it okay. I'll go straight back down there and tell Phury no. I won't do it. I swear. Just don't leave me."

Turning his hands in Q's Blay twines their fingers together. The silence was deafening, but Qhuinn just held his male, waiting on him to answer. Releasing a sigh Blay let his head fall back against Qhuinn's shoulder, "If you don't do it she will suffer. Go help the Chosen. As you said she has always been there for us, and the Brothers. And I know you consider her a friend. I'll be at my parents, when it's done come get me."

Shaking his head Qhuinn wraps his arms about Blay's chest. "No. I don't want you to suffer either. I don't want you to hate me for this. They'll find another way to help Layla-"

"Stop, lewlhen. It's okay. I was over-reacting before, bonded male shit. You know how it is. And besides, you heard what the Primale said about the drugs. The Scribe Virgin has refused the use of it, she wants her race repopulated. If you don't do it then Phury will have to do it himself." Turning in his arms Blay pulls Q close, kissing him softly on the lips. "Go and see Phury, tell him you'll do it-"

"No. You were right when you said about this messing with our relationship. I'm sure he'll find someone else."

Shaking his head Blay cups Qhuinn's jaw, "Tell him you'll do it. She needs you right now. I will be okay. I'm just being a jealous male."

Reaching up Qhuinn threads his fingers into his males red hair. How the hell did he manage to win Blay's heart. He was such a male of worth. So much better than Q himself. "B, I don't want anything between us. I don't want you looking at me, or Layla, and thinking fuck knows what about how things went down. It'll tear us apart eventually, and I don't want that."

On a sigh Blay whispers, "What do you suggest then. You would rather have Layla suffer the needing. You realise that it can last for hours, maybe even days, and that she will feel an unbearable lust that is painful. Do you want that for her?"

"Don't guilt me Blay. Of course I don't want her to suffer, but you're more important to me." Tightening his hold on Blay's hair Qhuinn brings their foreheads together.

As they stand there in silence Qhuinn tries to think of a way around it, but the only option left to them is not exactly the greatest of ideas. "What if-" Shaking his head he pulls away from Blay, "no, it doesn't matter. I'll speak to Phury, tell him I'm sorry-"

"What if what Qhuinn." Stepping back from his male Qhuinn smiles at him sheepishly. "It's stupid. It wouldn't work out, and Phury would probably say no anyway." Frowning Blay steps back up against Q. "Tell me."

Staring into B's shappire eyes Qhuinn debates whether to continue down this crazy path or not. He was torn between his love for Blay, and his promise to Layla. He told her he would look out for her, care for her, always. Did this not count as looking out for her needs? Releasing a sigh he blurted out, "What if...what if you came with me." Blay stiffened in his arms. His heart rate increasing, he swallowed several times before answering. "Go with you, as in...um...lay with the Chosen?"

"No, you don't have to lay with her. But if you're there, and can see and hear everything that is going on, you wont worry over it. You'll know the truth of it." Blay stared into his eyes for a long time, looking for what Qhuinn didn't know. Then slowly he nodded. "Okay. Speak to Phury, and ask Layla's permission first. I won't go there if she doesn't want me around."

Leaning in Qhuinn kisses Blay softly, "are you sure you'll be okay with it?"

"I don't know. We can always put some security measures in place in case I flip. Or gradually work our way in I guess. But I'll do it, for you." Smiling Qhuinn pulls Blay close, burring his face in the crook of his throat. "I love you lewlhen, and if you can't deal with this I'll say no. I mean it."

"I know Qhuinn. And I love you for that. Now lets go talk to the Primale before I change my mind again." Kissing along Blay's throat to his jaw Qhuinn savours the feel of the male in his arms. This was where he belonged and where Q planned on keeping him, no matter what. "Let's do this then."

Taking hold of Qhuinn's hand Blay leads him back down the hall of statues to Wraths study. Rhage and V where there trying to reattach the double doors that Blay had sent flying earlier. Qhuinn watched his lovers face as he stood taking in the damage he caused in his rage, and when a blush crept up his face Q squeezed his hand lightly hoping to reassure him. Leaning close he whispers, "I've done more damage than that while throwing a mantrum. Don't worry about it."

Smiling Blay walks past the Brothers and stops in front of the Kings desk. Bowing he address Wrath and Phury, "Please forgive me for my outburst earlier. It was uncalled for. I-"

"Shut the hell up kid. We were out of line. I would have behaved exactly the same way in your position."

Phury stood from his seat by the King. "Wrath is right. I shouldn't have put either of you in that position. I'm sorry." Looking back and forth between himself and Blay the Primale nods, fear flitting across his face. "I guess you have come to a decision regardless. I understand, and again I'm sorry."

Walking up to Blay Q takes hold of his hand once more. When his male smiles at him he turns to face their peanut gallery. "I'll do it, I'll go to her. On one condition. Blay comes with me." Wrath released a curse at the same time as Phury stiffened. They both looked across the desk at Qhuinn as if he had grown a second fucking head. "Both of you want to service her? Why the hell-"

"No. I'll see to Layla, but Blay is my mate and if you want me to do this then he has to be there. In order to save our relationship from future ruin he needs to know whats going on. He needs to see that Layla is nothing but a friend to me. That he is in no risk of losing me to her. And besides, he's gay. Layla is so not his type."

The deep laugh coming from the doorway reminded Qhuinn that they had an audience. Rhage was leaning against the doorjamb with a big stupid grin on his face. "He is that kid. And he's pretty to boot." Standing in front of Blay Q growls at Rhage, which only makes the warrior laugh harder. "Damn Q, you can't stand the thought of someone checking out your male. How do you think he's gonna cope when you're fucking the Chosen?"

"Shut the fuck up Rhage." Phury roared as he walked around the desk stopping in front of Blay. "But he's right. How are you going to cope? I can't risk my Chosen." Sighing Blay threads his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how I will react, but believe me when I say that I would never, ever, harm a female. If I can't cope then I'm out of there. I swear to you she is safe. You can trust me in this Phury."

Phury stared Blay down for a long time, and fuck it was starting to piss Qhuinn off. But before he could tell the guy to stop he nodded once before getting in both their faces. "Fine. I'm going to trust you on this, because I'm fucking desperate and need your help Q. But believe me when I say this... harm my Chosen in any way, and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Putting himself between Blay and the Primale Qhuinn nods, "Loud and clear. Let us get ready and we'll be off." Without waiting on a reply Qhuinn leaves the room, his male by his side, and his head up his goddamn fucking ass.

This time tomorrow Layla may very well be carrying his young.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry for posting so late, but I was stupid enough to break my wrist and end up in a big dumbass cast! And then my Muse went and left me... the asshat! *growls* Anywho, I'm back and I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

Dematerialising outside the cabin Phury had sent Layla to Qhuinn drags in a deep breath of fresh air. His heart was trying to burst through his fucking chest. He didn't have a clue how things were going to go down tonight. And it scared the shit out of him. When Blay materialises next to him he reaches for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's not too late to turn back lewlhen. We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do Qhuinn." Releasing a sigh Blay cups his face, "She needs you. As much as I... yeah, she needs you. So we'll do this." Turning away Blay walks into the cabin. The second the door opens a wave of pure lust hits them, groans leaving both their mouths. "Damn! That is some powerful shit."

Qhuinn chokes on a laugh as he walks up behind his male, "No kidding. Last chance lewlhen, are you sure about this." When Blay takes hold of his hand, twinning their fingers together and walking further into the cabin, Q had his answer. They were going to do this. No turning back now.

As they entered the main part of the house a low cry and another wave of lust assaults them. "Layla. Where are you baby-girl?" Another low cry from the back room had Qhuinn pulling Blay down the hall. When they reached the bedroom door Q reached out and opened it, the hyped up pheromones that hit them this time nearly knocked him of his fucking feet.

Layla was sprawled out on her back, legs sawing, hair a tangled sweaty mess across her face, and she was mewling, long and loud. When she registered their presence she lifted a hand from the bed, reaching out towards them. "Qhuinn...make it...stop."

His heart clenched when he saw the pain and need in her eyes. She was suffering. Any remaining thoughts of fleeing left him in a rush. He couldn't leave her this way. Turing to smile at Blay he released his males hand and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Layla and brushing the hair from her face. "I'm here. I'm going to help, okay."

Biting her lip she nodded then stared over his shoulder at Blay. "I am sorry. You do not-" Her words were cut off on another loud moan, this one sounding a little more pain filled than the last. Rolling onto her side she reached a hand out for Blay. And surprisingly he accepted it. "Verily, I am sorry Sire. I-"

"Hush Chosen. It is okay-"

"No. I want you to listen. Please." Rolling onto her back she arches off the bed, clutching Blay's hand to her breast. Groaning at the new shot of lust Qhuinn cups his cock, thrusting against his palm. Damn he needed out of his clothes. When he noticed the erection straining his males pants a low growl leaves him, his bonding scent erupting from his pores. Blay's sapphire stare met his, a look of restrained desire etching his beautiful face.

"Sire Blaylock." Layla's whimper draws their attention back to her. "I want you to know that...I am not...in love with Qhuinn. He is my friend. Nothing more. That is the only reason I called for him. I...I trust him." Blay nodded, smiling down at her while he brushed the hair from her face. When his fingers ran along her cheek Layla nuzzled his palm, moaning at the contact. And fuck, but didn't that make Q even harder.

When Blay's hand came to rest on his face Qhuinn looked at his male, the hunger in his blue eyes burning more fiercely. "She'll cease feeling pain the quicker you do this. Come here, let me help you along." Qhuinn sat motionless as Blay reached for his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. "I'm not getting involved in the sex play between you two. But I don't want to miss out completely." Smiling he leans forward and kisses a trail from Q's nipple to his throat, a purr rumbling from his chest as he done so.

Layla gasps when she hears it, arching off the bed once more, running her hands along both of the their thighs. Blay stiffens at her touch, but doesn't chastise her or remove her hand. When B unsnaps the buttons on Q's jeans he moans, the light brush of his lovers fingers against his aching cock unbearable.

Kneeling on the floor before him Blay pulls his jeans off along with his New Rocks, tossing them across the room. Running his hands up along Q's thighs he groans, hurt flitting across his features as he glances at Layla. Qhuinn's heart aches for his male. Cupping Blay's face he pulls him close and catches his mouth in a desperate kiss pouring all of his emotions, all of his love, into it.

Another small gasp sounds out as Layla squeezes their thighs, "So...beautiful."

Moaning loudly she wraps her legs around the males next to her. "Please... make it stop. Qhuinn-" Reaching out she grabs hold of him, pulling him towards her while rubbing her other leg along Blay's thigh. "Please. Please make it stop."

"Hush baby-girl. It's okay, I've got you. It'll be over soon." Moving away from his male Q crawls up the bed, taking Layla with him and positioning her beneath his body. The urge to mount her in one hard thrust eating at him, but she was still a virgin. He had to go easy with her, the thought of hurting her was unbearable.

Fuck, the thought of hurting Blaylock killed him never mind Layla. Damn! What a fucking predicament to find ones self in. A virgin Chosen crying for you in her needing while your bonded male breaks his heart watching it all. Super!

Looking over his shoulder Qhuinn frowns at Blay, who was rubbing Layla's leg. Smiling crookedly he mouths the words 'I love you' before turning back to face her, growling when another wave of lust hits him. "I'll try to go easy."

As he positions himself against her his cock runs along her slick folds. A low growl leaves him, and is instantly followed by another. Qhuinn looks at Blay as he moves from his spot on the bed. Grabbing the nape of his neck Blay pulls him in for a hard kiss before kneeling on the floor next to Layla. "Hurry up and do this lewlhen for I fear I may jump you before it's done."

Taking hold of his cock Q guides it to where it needs to be and as the head of it nudges her entrance Layla moans, arching her back. Blay reaches out, running his fingers through Layla's hair before leaning into her.

Qhuinn couldn't see his males face, but he could hear every word Blay was saying to her. He was whispering words of comfort while placing small kisses along her forehead and cheeks. The sight of them together both awed and frustrated him. The two emotions warring inside his head for supremacy.

Shaking the stupid thoughts aside he rolls his hips, pushing into her slowly. When he comes up against a little resistance Qhuinn groans, "I'm so sorry" but whether he was apologising to Layla or Blay he was unsure.

Then with one thrust forward it was done, he was seated to the hilt inside his friend. How the hell were they ever going to live with each other after this. One of these days she was going to freak out and hide from him. Fuck, one day she could be pregnant with his young, and then what! Damn, he was in for a world of fucked-up! Panting hard Qhuinn rests his forehead on Layla's shoulder, shaking from the need to thrust into her. "Are you okay?"

When he felt her nod her head Q looks up into her emerald eyes. There was nothing but respect and thanks in them. And that alone is what gave him the strength to continue. He knew, right then, that things would be alright between them.

Turning to his male he's shocked at the raw lust shinning in his eyes and when a low rumbling growl leaves Blay's mouth Qhuinn shivers in pleasure. Damn he wanted to enjoy his male too. Groaning at the thought he starts to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed when Layla cries out and digs her heels into his ass.

As Layla moans his name into Blay's throat, and digs her heels in Q's ass, it urges him on. He straightens up between her thighs hooking her knees with his elbows and lifting her off the mattress. The change in position has him sinking deeper into her tight, hot core.

Growling he thrusts faster, grunting each time his flesh slaps against hers. The constant mewling sound coming from Layla's sweet mouth increasing his arousal. And as her muscles clench around his cock he groans, losing his rhythm. "Fuck! I'm so sorry."

When a strong hand comes to rest at the base of his neck Qhuinn opens his eyes only to meet the shappire stare of his male. "Stop apologising lewlhen. Finish this, because I'm crawling out of my skin with the need to be buried deep inside you."

Growling Qhuinn fuses his mouth to Blay's, kissing him with everything he was. When Layla's hands came up to thread in their hair neither of them say a thing, Blay actually nuzzles her palm as she moves to stroked his face.

"Beautiful" she pants as let her hands fall back onto the mattress.

As another strong wave of lust hits them Layla aches up off the bed meeting Qhuinn thrust for thrust. The muscles of her slick channel clamping around him making his sac tighten. This, combined with his males taste and touch had Q groaning out his release against Blays mouth as his cock throbbed deep within Layla.

When Layla quietens down, sinking into the bed, Qhuinn rests his forehead against Blay's. "I love you lewlhen. I love you so fucking much."

"I know Qhuinn. I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just witnessed a Chosen lose her virginity, and with his males aid no less. The whole thing was a total head fuck. It was messing with him on so many damn levels. So much so that he wanted to hate Layla for putting them through this, he really did. But when he had looked into her eyes and seen the truth of it there. Seen that she truly did not have feelings for his male, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

In fact, he quickly found himself on his knees before her offering comfort while his future mate thrust in and out of her once pure body. Not that Qhuinn had stained her. No fucking way. It's just that she was no longer the innocent they had known. Now she was a sensual female. One that could very well be carrying Qhuinn's young.

Fuck!

What the hell would they do if that was the case? Would Qhuinn be involved in the youngs life, its raring? What would he be to the little one? Blay's stomach clenched at the thought of his male missing out in his son, or daughters future. But worst of all, his heart ached at the thought of being brushed aside. Shaking his stupid thoughts away Blay presses his lips to Qhuinn's kissing him hard, cupping the nape of his neck and holding him in place.

When Q's fingers start to work at the buttons on his shirt, popping them one by one, Blay growls low in his throat deepening the kiss. The scent and feel of his male was driving him insane. He wanted, no needed, to be inside him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt Blay rips it the rest of the way off. Then undoing the button on his slacks he pushes them down over his hips, freeing his erection and taking hold of Qhuinn's hand to wrap it around his cock.

Burying his own hand back in Q's hair Blay fusses their mouths together once more, sliding his tonuge in to duel with his males. Qhuinn's growl of approval urges him on, has him caressing every inch of his males glorious body. However, when he reaches for his lovers cock Blay comes up against smooth soft skin. Pulling away he blushes ten shades of red. Damn it! Qhuinn was still buried deep inside Layla. "Fuck"

Sliding backwards off the bed he made to stand, but just as he was about to do so a hand wraps around his cock. A small, delicate hand. Not Qhuinn's. Nope, definitely not Qhuinns. Panting hard he reaches down and grabs the Chosen's wrist with every intention of removing it from his body. But as a fresh wave of lust hits him, and Qhuinn's lips kiss a trail up the back of his neck, Blay finds himself thrusting forward. A moan leaving him as his head falls back against Q's shoulder.

"Stay with your male Blaylock. He needs you. Stay-" On a pained moan Layla arches off the bed, her muscles spasming, tightening around both their cocks and making them growl in unison. Unable to help himself Blay thrusts into her hand once more. Using the grip he has on her wrist to guide her movements, jerking himself off.

"Damn lewlhen, you look so fucking hot." Nuzzling his cheek Qhuinn growls low in his throat, "You smell so fucking good. Stay with me. Use me."

As Qhuinn continues to kiss and nip at his throat Blay reaches behind his head, clutching his male to him. Turning his face to the side he kisses Q hard, almost desperately, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking sex, while Layla works his erection. It felt so good, but totally wrong. Damn, it was all too much for him. "Fuck sake lewlhen. I need you. I want you."

"Then take me, I'm yours."

Growling low in his throat Blay releases Layla's wrist as he mounts the bed behind his male. As Layla bucks against Qhuinn, and he begins to thrust into her once more, Blay wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking furiously, needing to cum in order to calm the fuck down. Closing his eyes, lost to the sensation and his males spicy scent, Blay grunts as he cums in his hand. Hot string spurts of semen hitting his thighs. Panting, sweating, he moans aloud as his cock hardens again instantly courtesy of Layla's needing.

As she moans out Qhuinn's name Blay growls reaching for his male with every intention of seperating them. But he had promised to do this for her, for Q. Biting the inside of his mouth he looks up in time to see Qhuinn lean forward. When he changes position, bending over the Chosen and exposing his ass to him, Blay attacks. Bending at the waist he sucks one of Qhuinn's balls into his mouth. "Fuck Blay! Don't stop. Fuck you, don't stop!"

Reaching up to massage his loves ass Blay continues to suck and lick his way from Q's balls to his puckered hole, twirling his tongue around it. Moaning Blay reaches for his own cock, stroking himself as he laves Qhuinn's tight ass before pulling away to ease a lone finger inside. Qhuinn's movements falter momentarily as he pushes against Blay's hand, purring deep in his chest. With a smile Blay licks his way up along his males spine while pumping his finger in and out of his ass in a rhythm to match Qhuinn's thrusts into Layla.

When his male growls low and long Blay crooks his fingers, hunting for the spot that would make him melt under his touch. And as soon as he finds what he is looking for Blay caresses it, smiling against Qhuinn's neck when he cums shouting out his name. "That's it lewlhen, cum for me." With a snarl Blay straightens, guiding the head of his cock to Qhuinn's entrance and thrusting into his male. The feel of his muscles clamping down on his cock overwhelming.

As Qhuinn thrusts in and out of Layla he forces Blay's cock almost all the way out of his body before moving backwards once again, burring him deep enough inside that his balls press tight against Qhuinn's ass. Blay roars out as his pleasure overpowers him. "You always feel so fucking good, lewlhen. I could fuck you all damn day."

Gripping Q's hips Blay starts to move setting a fast, punishing rhythm that drives him deep inside Qhuinn's ass, and Qhuinn deep inside Layla. Looking over Qhuinn's shoulder he smiles down at the Chosen, eating up her beautiful face and the pleasure written all over it. As she reaches out to him Blay twines their fingers together, leaning on her for support as he takes his male. With each of his thrusts both Qhuinn and Layla grunt and moan, and when another wave of lust hits them they all strain against each other.

It felt so right. So damn good. Until the feminine scream of pleasure pulls him from wherever the hell his head had just been and he snaps his teeth at the Chosen. Wrapping his arms around his male Blay pulls Qhuinn up against his chest, dislodging his cock from Layla's body. As her moan of protest reaches his ears Blay growls, and on a hiss he sinks his fangs into Q's throat, marking and claiming his male as he stares down at her.

When he takes his first hard pull on his lovers blood Qhuinn growls, reaching behind him to thread his fingers into his hair. Ceasing his movements Blay savours the potent taste of Q's blood. Closing his eyes he moans, only to stop when the bed dips beside him. Opening his eyes again Blay is shocked to see Layla kneeling before them, her small hands coming up to caress both their bodies. Her eyes riveted on Blay's mouth where he sucked on Q's vein.

Snarling at her he held Qhuinn tighter unwilling to share any more of his male with her. "Shh lewlhen, it's okay. I'm yours. My heart is yours, only yours. You don't have to worry about Layla. You know that." As Qhuinn's hand comes up to caress his cheek Blay nuzzles against his palm. He knew Qhuinn was his, he didn't doubt that. But a deeper, more animalistic side of himself hated the thought of having to let the female anywhere near his mate.

Releasing Qhuinn's throat Blay licks the wound closed before placing a kiss to it, noting that Layla's eyes were no longer fixed on Q, but on him. Licking her lips she reaches out and runs her fingers along his throat before pressing her body flush against Qhuinn. Blay registers Qhuinn's arms wrapping around her, but he is too transfixed on the predatory stare of the Chosen to say anything about it. Swallowing hard he leans into her touch, curious as to what her next move will be. Sliding her hand up the side of his face Layla leans in close, rubbing her nose against his jaw, inhaling softly. "Forgive me, I need to feed. And you smell so good. Blaylock, would you mind if I...if I had just a little taste."

Before he even realised what he was doing Blay tilts his head, exposing his throat to her. On a moan Layla sinks her fangs into his flesh, the feel of it oddly arousing in its own way. It didn't feel as good as when Qhuinn took his vein, but it still notched his arousal up some. As Qhuinns bonding scent thickens the air around them Blay looks up to meet his gorgeous mismatched stare. He could see the jealousy he had experienced a few minutes ago reflected in his males stare, but Qhuinn didn't act on it. And he never would. He loved this female, trusted her. Treated her as the female of worth she was. As his friend. And Blay could see that now. He had nothing to fear with these two. "I love you, lewlhen."

Groaning Qhuinn turns his head to kiss him. "I love you too Qhuinn." When Layla pulls hard on his vein hiss entire body tenses, his cock throbs inside his male. Qhuinn groans louder, pushing back against him. Wrapping his arms around both Q and Layla he starts to thrust once more. Moaning Layla rubs against Qhuinn, wrapping her leg around him. Grunting he lifts her by the ass and thrusts into her while Blay grips her legs, hooking them over his arms. Bending Q forward slightly Blay helps him hold Layla up as they move in unison.

The combined sensations and scents were pushing him over the edge. Making him crazed. And when the effects of Layla's needing hit once more Blay shouts out with his release, spilling his seed deep inside Qhuinn, whose own release followed instantly. As Layla screams out, digging her nails into Blays back it forces yet another release from, draining him.

Panting hard he rests his forehead against Qhuinn's shoulder, sighing when Layla runs her fingers through his hair. When she licks the length of his throat, closing the wounds she left there, Blay moans. "You taste so good Blaylock." Nuzzling his cheek with her nose Layla places light kisses to his jaw. It felt so good, and confused the fuck out of him. Pulling away he eases out of his male, but as he moves off the bed Qhuinn growls. "Where the fuck do you think your going?"

"Nowhere, but I've done enough. I can't-" Layla cries out as her needing strikes again. Wrapping her legs around Q she starts to move, riding his cock, moaning as she buries her face in his throat, clutching his shoulders. Arching her back she knocks Qhuinn off balance and he lands on his back on the bed. Grabbing her by the hips Q helps her move atop him, riding him as he thrusts into her. Their combined grunts and moans of pleasure filling the room.

Watching his male with the Chosen Blay had expected some kind of jealousy to flare up. But instead his cock hardens yet again. His bonding scent flares. He wanted to ride his male just as she was, and he didn't give a fuck about sharing him. Not right now at least. Damn, she could do whatever she wanted because as he watched them Blay couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were together. And he so wanted some of that. On a growl he grabs Qhuinn's legs and drags him down the bed untill his ass hits the edge of it pressing against his cock, and Layla's back comes to rest against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her Blay smiles down at his male. "Are you ready for me male?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Qhuinn growls low in his throat when Blay pulls him across the bed thrusting into his ass once more. The sting has him growling louder, but as soon as his male starts to move it eases, replaced by nothing but pleasure. Pleasure that only doubles as Layla rolls her hips, sliding up and down along his cock.

Reaching up he grips her waist surprised to find Blay's hands there already. Twining their fingers together he looks over Layla's shoulder into that familiar sapphire stare. He loved this male so fucking much. Especially because of how he was coping with all of this. If roles where reversed Qhuinn knew deep down that he'd have been acting like a caveman, throwing Blay over his shoulder and carting him out of here.

When Layla's palms come down on his chest, her moans growing louder, his eyes snap back to her. She was chewing her bottom lip, her eyes shut tight, her cheeks stained red from her passion. She was so fucking beautiful. And he knew her release was upon her. Arching her back she screams out as another orgasm hits her. Her muscles clenching around Qhuinn's cock, milking him. "Fuck sake." Tightening his hold on Blay's hands he groans as he spills his seed deep inside Layla. And as his muscles clamp down around his male Blay shouts out his own release.

Wrapping his arms around Layla he sits up, dislodging Blay's cock from his body. Reaching for his male Qhuinn cups the nape of his neck pulling him down for a kiss. It was wet, rough, desperate. But he didn't care. He needed to be with his lover that way. It was more intimate than the mechanical sex he was giving Layla, and it grounded him.

Once more a wave of lust hits them, not as strong as the others, but enough to have him hardening once more. As Layla moans in his ear, running her hands along his back and neck, Qhuinn kisses Blay harder, his purr of approval notching up Q's arousal. Stepping closer to him Blay crushes Layla between their bodies, but she doesn't seem to mind. Sighing she peppers soft kisses over both their jaws and throats as her hands trail along their arms and thighs. And all the while she was whispering 'so beautiful' between each one.

When Blay stiffens, pulling away from them slightly Qhuinn panics. "Whats wrong lewlhen?" Shaking his head Blay groans before bucking against them. Frowning Qhuinn looks over Layla's shoulder surprised to find her hand wrapped around Blay's cock. And even more surprised that Blay was actually letting her do it. Looking up into his males eyes once more his heart stops at the raw lust etched into his beautiful features. "Come here Blaylock. Kiss me." Moaning at his words Layla rolls her hips, faster this time, riding him hard and stroking Blay just as fast.

Panting Qhuinn reaches for his male once more kissing him hard as Blay threads his fingers into Q's hair, holding his mouth in place as he licks and nips at his lips and fangs. When blood coats their tongues they groan in unison. Arching into Layla making her moan long and loud. "I'm going to...to...oh sweet Virgin"

Digging her nails into their thighs Layla screams out another release, her body straining, slick with sweat. Releasing his male Qhuinn grips her hips thrusting into her, riding out her orgasm as her muscles try to milk him. He could feel another release work its way up his shaft. And he so didn't want to cum without his male. Reaching behind Layla's back he seeks out Blay's cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking fast and hard. As Layla sags against him he loses his hold on her, his rhythm faltering. With a curse Qhuinn goes to release his male to lift Layla, but Blay beats him to it.

Wrapping his arms around her Blay moves the Chosen up and down on Q's cock. When she falls back against him, resting her head on his shoulder Qhuinn can do nothing but stare. They were so fucking beautiful together. Bending his head Blay licks the length of her throat never taking his eyes from Q's. "Don't stop now lewlhen, stroke my fucking cock. Fuck your goddamn Chosen. Make us cum, Qhuinn. Make me cum."

Grunting he thrusts harder into Layla's slick core as he tightens his hold on Blay's cock, stroking him to the same rhythm. Panting hard he rests his head against Layla's chest, groaning when her hands thread into his hair pulling his head back. "Kiss your male Qhuinn. You are so beautiful together. Verily, I love to watch you kiss." Smiling he kisses Layla hard and quick before meeting Blay half way and thrusting his tongue into his males mouth. Just like the previous kiss this one was wet and desperate. All their need and longing pouring into it.

As he continues to thrust he can feel his sac tighten, his cock throb. The urge to cum overwhelming him. And as Blay's cock throbs in his hand he knows his male was fighting the same urge. Breaking the kiss he looks up at him. "Don't fight it lewlhen. Cum with me. Cum. Now." Thrusting into Layla once more Qhuinn roars out his release, followed quickly by Blay who spurts hot seed all over Q's hand and up Layla's back. Laughing Qhuinn drops his head down on Layla's chest once more, panting hard. "Damn it."

"I agree lewlhen. Damn it is right." Cupping Qhuinn's jaw Blay leans in and kisses him gently on the lips before kissing Layla's cheek. She smiles up at him, opening her mouth to speak, but ends up moaning instead. "Oh my, not again." Arching her back, rolling her hips, she cries out as her body releases another round of pheromones.

Several hours later Qhuinn collapses behind Layla, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on her head. When Blay moves up close behind him wrapping him in his arms Qhuinn releases a pent up breath. Releasing a sigh of her own Layla turns toward them. Cupping their faces she pulls them in to kiss them both softly on the lips. "Thank you, both of you." Qhuinn couldn't hold back the sudden outburst of laughter, which has Blay staring down at him in shock. "What's so funny lewlhen?"

"This whole goddamn situation is fucking funny. I don't know what to think about it all. It's crazy. I mean, this time next week Layla could be pregnant with my young. I'm freaking the fuck out, so I'm going to laugh. Because if I don't I think I may drive myself mad with worry." Stroking his face Layla smiles. "That is true Qhuinn, but can we worry about such things later. Verily, I am exhausted. I need rest." Smiling at them both she lays her head back on the pillow. "Come, we can all rest now. I feel much better."

Looking over his shoulder Qhuinn grins before leaning in to kiss Blay. "She's right, we should rest. I'm fucked. And besides, I have all the time in the world to freak out later." Wiggling his brows at his male Qhuinn collapses back into the mattress wrapping an arm around Layla's waist while holding Blay's about himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Blay woke nuzzling the hand which caressed his cheek. It took him a second to realise it was a small, soft hand. However, when he did he snapped his eyes open. Layla was sitting on the side of the bed next to them fully dressed and fresh from the shower. The damp hair curling around her delicate features said as much.

"You are so beautiful together. Verily, it warms my heart to look upon you." As she smiles down at them Blay can't help but return it with one of his own. "Thank you. I guess."

"No, thank you." she whispers, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything. That was all Qhuinn."

"No Sire-" at his glare she laughs softly. The sound like tinkling bells. " would never have agreed to this without your support. And for that I am grateful. There is no-one else I would rather have sire my young. Qhuinn is a strong virile male of worth, and I love him. Not in the manner you do. But I love him all the same."

"I know that, and I also know that he loves you too. Otherwise, he would never have done it. With or without my support." Looking down at his male Blay smiles. He truly was a male of worth, no matter what the fool thought of himself.

Tightening his hold on Qhuinn he leans down and kisses his bare shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling his males scent as he done so. When Layla caresses his arm he looks back up into her emerald eyes.

"I want you to know something Blaylock, and what I am about to say I mean from the very depths of my heart and soul." Taking hold of his hand she places it over her flat stomach, and his heart stops. "Verily Blaylock, if I am lucky enough to have conceived then I will cherish our young forever. I-"

Shaking his head Blay pulls his hand away. He wanted to tell her it had nothing to do with him. That it was her young, and Qhuinn's. Not his! Swallowing hard he looks back up at Layla's beautiful face. Damn!

"Hush. If I do conceive then he, or she, will be ours. The three of us. You are Qhuinn's male. His mate. And I will always consider you a father to my young. A part of my family Blaylock. So please. Please, do not let this whole situation bother you any more than it already does. You are very much a part of this, and will remain so."

Closing his eyes once more Blay has to fight the emotions running through his head. The last thing he should feel towards this female is gratitude and awe, but he did. She was giving them something they couldn't give each other. A family to love, protect and cherish. Reaching up he cups her face, drawing her close and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you Layla. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Or me baby-girl." Qhuinn was laying between them, a huge smile on his handsome face. Arching a brow he reaches for Layla's hand. "How are you?"

Laughing sweetly Layla bends at the waist and kisses his forehead. "I am good. And how long have you been listening?"

"I heard the whole thing. Thank you."

Smiling wide she stands from the bed, clasping her hands in front of her. "I must take my leave. I-"

"What? Why? Where are you going?" As Qhuinn jumps off the bed Blay finds himself following suit, stalking towards the Chosen. "You need to rest. The first few weeks are critical. The risk of miscarriage is high. and-"

Putting her hands up she stops his tirade. "Blaylock I know what to expect. I have sided my sisters in the past, as they will aid me now. Please do not worry. You both know where I am, and can visit whenever you wish."

When Qhuinn takes hold of her hands pulling her into his embrace Blay's heart aches, but he didn't fell the jealousy he would have experienced twenty-four hours ago. Well, he didn't feel the urge to hurt her anyway.

"No, come home with us. Let us care for you. It's my duty to do so Layla, as the young's father." As Blay listened to his male speak he didn't know whether to support him in his offer, or to prey to the Scribe Virgin for Layla to refuse.

"Qhuinn I cannot do that. You both need time to adjust to all of this, and prepare for the future. You know I will be safe at the Primale's home with my sisters. Please do not fear. And besides, you need to get reacquainted with your male."

Taking a step back Layla takes hold of his hand and places it in Qhuinn's. Then she smiles once more before turning to leave. Stroking Q's palm with his thumb he sends another prayer to the Scribe Virgin so that his male would not chase after the Chosen, but stay with him. "Lewlhen?"

Turning to face him Qhuinn smiles. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. You have no idea how much I love you." Stepping close Q wraps his arms around Blay, resting his forehead against his. "Let's get washed up and head home. We've got a shit load of crazy to sort through."

"Yes we do. But I have to agree with your Chosen. We totally need to get reacquainted." Taking hold of his hand Blay drags Qhuinn into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Blay felt nervous as he lead his male into the bathroom. He had no idea why, but the need to prove himself as a worthy lover ate at him. Turning on the shower he walked into the large glass cubical backwards, drawing Qhuinn with him.

As the warm water hit his males body, forming small beads of moisture, Blay wanted to bend his head and lick every inch of that glistening skin. But he fought the urge to jump him. He wanted to savour their time together.

Pulling Qhuinn flush against his body Blay moans before leaning in to kiss him gently. Sucking and licking at his lips and tongue while running his trembling hands all over the wet, lean muscle of Qhuinn's body. A low rumbling purr starts up in Qhuinn's chest, and it builds in volume as Blay leaves his mouth to explore his body with his lips. "Damn Blay, I love you but you're killing me."

Laughing Blay falls to his knees before his male, taking his cock in hand. "I'm only getting started lewlhen. I-" Blay's words falter as he takes in the expression on Qhuinn's face. But before he can ask what is wrong Q joins him on the floor of the shower cubical.

"Stand up Blay. Let me take care of you." Blay shakes his head no. As stupid as it was he needed to show Qhuinn that he was all he would ever need in life, and this was how he wanted to do it. "Blaylock Rocke, I know you love me. I have never, and will never, doubt that. You have nothing to prove here. Now stand the fuck up and let me love you."

Gripping his hips Qhuinn forces him off the floor, never breaking eye contact as he leans forward and slowly takes his cock into his mouth. Blay's heart aches as he watches his male worship his body. That talented mouth of his bringing Blay to the razors edge, but never letting him fall.

Panting hard he threads his fingers into Q's hair, thrusting into his mouth slowly, loving the feel of his tongue massaging his throbbing cock. Groaning Blay tightens his hold on Qhuinn's hair. "I'm close lewlhen. I'm going to-"On a growl Blay cums in his lovers mouth, his growl growing louder as he watches Qhuinn suck and lick up every drop.

Rising slowly to his feet Qhuinn backs Blay into the tiled wall, the warm water cascading down between them causing a sweet friction. Cupping his jaw he kisses him languidly, and as Blay tastes himself on his males tongue his body hardens, coming to life once again.

"Sit down Blay." Confused he looks around the shower cubical and for the first time he notices the deep ledge against the wall. Doing as he was told Blay sinks down onto it, running his hands up Qhuinn's thighs as he comes to stand before him.

Panting hard Blay places light kisses to his thigh, moaning when he places a knee on the bench next to him. Then Qhuinn is lowering himself onto Blay's lap, taking hold of his hardening cock and placing it at his puckered hole. As it becomes harder to breath Blay lets his head fall forward against Q's chest. Stopping altogether as his male lowers himself onto his cock inch by inch.

Reaching up Qhuinn cups his jaw with both hands before kissing him again. Teasing his lips apart and thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth slowly, mimicking the act of sex. Rolling his hips he elicits a groan from Blay, the feel of his muscles clenching him too much.

He needed to feel more of his male, needed to find his release deep inside his ass. Marking him as his once more. Just as he was about to tell him to move Qhuinn raises himself off Blay's lap before thrusting back down slowly.

He does this repeatedly, slowly setting a torturous rhythm. Blay wraps his arms around his male, kissing him deeper, faster. But not once does Qhuinn quicken his thrusts. "Please Q. I need you to move." Smiling against his mouth Qhuinn chuckles quietly. "I am moving lewlhen."

Growling Blay bites his lower lip, drawing blood. "Not fast enough male." Grabbing the nape of his neck Blay kisses him hard before growling in his ear, "Move! Fuck yourself with my cock. Ride me Q. I want to feel you cum clenching my cock as I spill my seed deep inside your ass. Marking you as mine, and mine alone."

As Blay spoke he could smell Qhuinn's bonding scent getting stronger, thickening the air in the steamy cubical. Growling Q grips the back of his head kissing him desperately before biting his throat on a snarl. Blay roars out as his release is forced from him unexpectedly. The twin sensations of Qhuinn pulling on his vein and riding his cock pushing him over the edge.

Reaching between their bodies he fists Q's hard cock, stroking him slowly at first but gradually building the pace until Qhuinn is biting down harder on his throat and his muscles are clenching and unclenching around Blay's spent cock. "Cum for me lewlhen. Come for me. Now!" Tugging on his males cock he growls in approval as hot seed spurts all over his hand and stomach. Nuzzling his lovers face Blay whispers, "Good boy."

Releasing his throat Qhuinn sits up, brows arched and glaring. "Good boy? I'll show you good boy." Laughing Blay places a hand to Q's chest temporarily stopping whatever punishment he had in mind. "You can show me later. Right now we need to get back to the manse and report in."

Rolling his eyes Qhuinn eases away from him, standing up and pulling Blay with him. "Fine. Let's get washed up and head back then. Spoil sport." Grinning Blay pulls his male close nipping at his jaw playfully. "I meant it when I said you can show me later. I'll be holding you to it in fact."

Grabbing the soap Blay lathers up his hands before reaching for Qhuinn and helping him wash. "I really do love you B." Smiling at him Blay grips his cock once more. "And I love you, Q."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Materialising outside the manse Qhuinn takes a deep breath before walking into the vestibule with Blay. When Fritz's voice comes over the intercom he forces a smile, pushing the door open as the snick of the lock sounds.

Now that he'd serviced Layla and had had time to think about shit, he was really starting to panic. She could already be pregnant with his young. That little blond female with the mismatched eyes he had seen in his dreams.

Damn, he knew there were complications associated with vampire pregnancies - high risk of miscarriage, death. So why the fuck had he just let Layla walk off on her own? Stopping in the middle of the foyer he turned to look at Blay. The expression on his males face told him that Blay knew exactly where his thoughts had been.

Releasing a sigh he takes hold of B's hand. "I need to bring her here lewlhen. I need to care for her and my young. I'm so fucking sorry, but-" Cupping his face Blay pulls him close and fuses their mouths together, kissing him hard. Qhuinn reaches up and grasps his arms, holding tight as B tried to pull away. "I know Qhuinn, and I understand, I do."

Qhuinn's chest aches as he notes the defeated look on Blay's face. Hell no. He had not just made a choice here. He wanted this male more than anything. He was going to take him to mate. No matter what. He just had to explain himself better.

"Blay I love you. You are my heart, you know that. I'm nothing without you." Tightening his hold on Blay's biceps he stares into his sapphire eyes. "I am not choosing her over you. I'd never do that. I'm just trying to do whats right. Layla is my responsibility now, and I intend to do all I can for her. I'll speak to Wrath and see about moving her into my room."

At Blay's low growl Qhuinn smiles. "And I will move into yours, with you." When B growls louder fusing their mouths together once more Qhuinn can't stop the laugh that bubbles up his throat. "I love this possessive side to you lewlhen." Glaring Blay punches him hard on the shoulder.

"Feel the love boys." Vishous was standing at the top of the staircase. "Wrath wants a word. Get your girly asses up here. Now." Taking hold of Blay's hand and twining their fingers together Qhuinn leads them up to the King's study. As they walk through the open doors he's not surprised to see V and the Primale sitting next to Wrath. "Nice of you to join us boys. Have a seat."

Going over to the pansy ass blue couch they do as they're told. Phury stood and walked over to him, extending his hand. Reaching up Qhuinn shakes it. "Thank you Q. You have no idea how grateful I am son. I owe you one. True."

"It was no hardship Phury, and I would do anything for Layla. I love that female." Glancing at Blay he's glad to see that his comment had not caused any hard feelings. Turning to Blay next Phury repeated the gesture, taking his hand in a firm grip. "And thank you Blaylock for being so fucking understanding. I doubt I could have dealt with a situation like this so well. Thank you."

Blay didn't say anything, he simply nodded before clasping his hands in his lap. Wrath was next to speak, reaching down to pet George as he done so. "We are grateful. And just so we're all fucking clear, this will not happen again. Phury will be damn well prepared from now on. Feel me."

Nodding Qhuinn glanced at his male again trying to gauge his reaction, but his features were blank. Damn it ot hell. Anger or hurt was better than seeing nothing. At least then Qhuinn would know what to expect.

Clearing his throat Qhuinn turns to the King. "So, I was thinking. I'm not sure how I feel about Layla being pregnant with my young and out of my reach. If she is carrying my young then they are my responsibility. I want her here, with me." Arching a brow Wrath turns to Blay, as if he too were trying to gauge his reaction. "Are you sure about that son?

"Yes, I am positive. If only for my own sanity I need to have her close by. I need to know she is safe, and I want her to know that I will always be there for her."

"What about you Blaylock? How do you feel about your male bring his pregnant female home? Huh?" Vishous smirked at them from across the room eliciting a low warning growl from Qhuinn.

"Shut the fuck up V. But he does have a point son. I don't need any bonded male shit endangering one of the Chosen. And a pregnant one at that."

Clearing his throat Blay hit Vishous with a hard glare. "Fuck you V." Turning back to the King. "And Layla is in no danger from me my lord. I just spent the past two days in a sex induced haze with her and my male. I am not going to get jealous now that he wants to do right by her. I'm good with this."

Qhuinn's heart sank at Blay's words he hated himself enough as it was for putting him through this shit. Maybe moving Layla in was a bad idea.

"Good, because me and my brothers here have discussed this already. Haven't we Primale."

"Yes my lord, we have. As you know there are several empty cabins up at the camp. So we had Layla moved into one of them. It is far enough out to provide privacy, but close enough to the main house that I can be there within seconds." Glancing between Qhuinn and Blay he cleared his throat. "There is a spare room up there with your names on it."

Qhuinn didn't say anything, he just nodded again before turning in his seat to face Blay. Would he go for this? Move in with the Chosen? Qhuinn prayed to the Scribe Virgin that his male wouldn't get up and run, or worse rage.

When Wrath spoke this time Qhuinn kept his eyes fixed on Blay. "We know you're both still part of the team, so we'll keep you informed on rotation, and fix it so that one of you is always home with Layla. And V is gonna take his stubborn ass up to the cabin right now and finish installing the security system and weapons cabinet."

Everyone went quiet , obviously waiting on a reply from them. Qhuinn didn't give a fuck, they could wait. all he was concerned about was his male, and whether or not he still wanted him after all this shit. Placing a hand on Blay's shoulder he squeezed lightly. "You okay lewlhen?"

"Yes. And thank you my lord. We will pack and be ready to go as soon as possible. I'd like to be settled before sunrise." And with that he left the room. Apologising to Wrath and the Brothers Qhuinn follows Blay from the room. "Lewlhen, wait up. Please." Blay stops and turns to face Qhuinn, and surprisingly he was smiling. "Looks like you get what you wanted. Me and your Chosen. Congratulations."

Growling Qhuinn grabs Blay by the nape of the neck and backs him up against the wall. Fusing their mouths together he kisses him hard, almost desperately, nipping at his lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth to twirl around his fangs.

As Blay answers his growl with one of his own Qhuinn pulls away, panting, his cock hard and straining towards his male. "You listen to me, and listen good male. I fucking love you, okay. I don't want anyone but you. I love Layla, and she may be the mahmen of my future young, but you are my heart, my male, and someday soon my mate. Do you hear me Blaylock?"

Nodding his head Blay reaches up to cup Qhuinn's jaw with both hands. "And I love you, my male."

"Good. Now lets get ready to start our future together."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Unpacking the last of his things Blay sits on the edge of the bed and looks around. This was it. His new home. His new life. With Qhuinn, and Layla. Releasing a pent up breath he collapses back onto the bed. What the fuck was he doing here. He was setting up house with Qhuinn and his could-be pregnant Chosen.

Talk about having Masochistic tendencies!

Lost in thought he didn't notice the quiet snick of the door as it opened. "Lewlhen?" Looking up he sees Qhuinn standing at the door, a frown marring his handsome face. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Forcing a smile Blay raises himself up on his elbows. He didn't say anything, he just stared at his male. Of course he wasn't sure about all of this, he didn't know what the fuck to do. He had no doubts where Qhuinn was concerned though. He loved him, more than his own goddamn life, he loved him. And he'd do anything to prove it. But Layla...

Reaching out he summons Qhuinn to him. "Come here." Eyeing him suspiciously Q walks across the room to stand between his parted legs. Grabbing his hand Blay pulls his male down on top of him. "I love you lewlhen. You know that. And I'll do anything for you. For us."

Smiling Qhuinn bends and places a kiss on Blay's mouth. "I love you too. And I'd never make you do something you didn't want to." Brushing the hair from Blay's face he rests on his elbows, staring down into his sapphire eyes. "I spoke to Layla about all of this. She doesn't want to come between us lewlhen. She loves us both, and wants us to be together. Hell, she even brought up our mate-"

Blay's heart stops dead in his chest. Did Q just say what he thought he did. Judging by the deer caught in headlights expression on his beautiful face that would be a Hell Yes. Reaching up he strokes his males jaw. "Finish what you were about to say. Please." Taking hold of his hand Qhuinn brings it to his mouth and places a kiss to the palm before whispering, "Our mating." Blay swallows loudly. His heart picking up an erratic beat. "Mating?"

Closing his eyes Qhuinn stands, pulling Blay with him. When he opens his eyes again they are swimming with so many raw emotions. Love. Longing. Fear. Fuck, Blay ached just looking at him. Opening his mouth to say as much he is shocked when Qhuinn suddenly falls to his knees before him, clasping his hands tightly as he does.

"Blaylock Rocke, to me you are everything. All I could ever dream of having. And so much more. Without you I am beyond nothing. Worthless. I need you in my life. You are my heart. My every breath. I love you more than mere words could ever say. Please, Blay. Be my mate. Make me the male I should-"

"Enough!" Tears gather and fall as he stands wide eyed and immobile staring down at him male, so vulnerable in this moment. He was offering himself to him. On his knees, as if he was beneath him. Hell No! Releasing a pent up breath Blay goes down on his knees before Qhuinn. Cupping his strong jaw. "Blay, what are you doing?"

"Do not lower yourself to me. Ever! We are equals. In every way. Do you hear me?" Qhuinn shakes his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Yes we are. You are a male of worth Qhuinn. More so than you'll ever know. More so than me. And you have proved as much time and time again." Caressing his lower lip with his thumb Blay forces Qhuinn to look him in the eyes. "I will make you see this, one day. I promise you now. Lewlhen if anyone is unworthy of the other, it is I. I could never shine as bright as you my love. I may be your lifeline. But you, you are the axis on which my world revolves. I love you more than life itself. I always have. And I would be beyond honoured, and proud, and in total awe if you would have me to mate."

As the first tear runs down the side of his males face Blay leans in and catches it with his lips. He would kiss away every last one of them for they were a rare occurrence. When Qhuinn's breath hitches in his throat Blay pulls back and looks into his beautiful mismatched eyes. And strangely he finds himself momentarily lost in a world where he held a small fair haired male with those exact eyes in his arms. A male with his father's attitude, and his mahmen's grace and beauty.

Their young would be a force to reckoned with. A gift from the Scribe Virgin herself. Slowly a small smile works its way across his face, for the first time since this whole mess started he thought of the kid as theirs. His. His young with Qhuinn and Layla. Pulling himself back to the present, and his male, Blay smiles. "Well?"

Laughing Qhuinn tackles him to the floor, pinning him beneath his hard body before kissing him breathless. "What the hell do you think? I wouldn't have it any other way." Stroking his face Q kisses him again gently. Languidly. And as their combined bonding scents fill the air Blay looses himself in his male.

Groaning he arches against him, growling as their straining cocks meet. "I'm going to make love to you now lewlhen, are you ready for me?" Laughing Blay reaches between them to cup Q's hard shaft. "Always." Grinning Qhuinn takes his time opening Blay's shirt, caressing his chest and stomach as he does so. The way he touched him, stared down at him with so much love in his eyes, had Blay panting with anticipation. He loved this male so fucking much, and wanted every inch of him.

Reaching for him he threads his fingers into Q's hair and pulls him back for another kiss, deepening it as Q deftly opens his pants, slipping his hand inside. Groaning Blay nips at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and growling at the faint taste of blood. Panting Qhuinn pulls away. "You like that lewlhen. Want some more?" Exposing his throat he offers himself to Blay. Leaning up Blay nuzzles his male before placing a chaste kiss under his ear. "Later."

Gripping the hem of Q's shirt Blay pulls it over his head, tossing it aside. He'd never tire of looking at that body. Of kissing, licking, or biting it. Growling he unsnaps Q's jeans, freeing his erection. "I want this inside me, Now!" Shaking his head no Qhuinn jumps up and removes his jeans, and Blay's pants, before falling atop him once more. "I'm going to love you lewhlen. I am not going to fuck you." Twinning their hands together he places them above Blay's head, kissing him softly as he does so.

This side of Qhuinn never failed to leave Blay a complete and utter mess. And he knows that by the time he's ready for the loving part his body will be sweat soaked, trembling, and on the verge of combustion. Qhuinn gives him a knowing smile, one that says 'exactly my male, prepare yourself.' And with that he proceeds to torture Blay with his hands and mouth, devouring every inch of his body.

Running his hands up over his muscled abs to his chest. Sucking a hardened nipple between his teeth. Flutterings his tongue along the tip of his hard, aching cock until he's groaning out in pleasure. "Please lewlhen. Stop teasing me." Smiling that smile he only reserves for Blay he crawls back up his body, placing chaste kisses to his hip, chest, and throat. Then reaching across to his jeans he pulls a small tube of lube from his pocket. Winking down at Blay he squirts some of the cool gel into his hand.

Rubbing his hands together he takes hold of Blay's cock stroking gently while the other hand disappears behind his own back. Blay knows exactly what he's doing, and a growl works it's way up his throat at the thought of being buried deep inside his male. Straddling his waist Qhuinn bends to fuse their mouths together, kissing him hard. Then taking hold of Blay's cock he guides it to his tight hole before sinking down slowly to the hilt. Panting hard Q rests his forehead against Blay's, twining their hands once more. "I love you lewlhen."

"I love you too." When Q starts to move Blay bites his lower lip, loving the feel of his male, but wanting more. "Lewhlen please, we can go slow later. I need you to fuck me right now."

Nodding Qhuinn gives him exactly what he wants, and as he quickens his pace Blay tightens his hold on his males waist. Holding him in place, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard. Reaching between them he wraps his hand around Q's shaft, stroking his cock in the same fast rhythm Q rides his.

Watching his male move atop him Blay's blood boils in his veins, his fangs elongate and ache wanting to be burried in Q's flesh. Growling he pulls Qhuinn close, licking and kissing a path to his throat. "I'll be giving you that bite now lewlhen."

Nuzzling Qhuinn's throat he licks his pulse point before sinking his fangs into his neck. Pulling hard on his blood and making them both moan. He tasted so fucking good, and the combined feel of his teeth in Q's skin and his cock in his ass had Blay's sac tightening, his spine tingling with the need for release.

Releasing his males throat Blay growls before fusing their mouths together. Their kiss becomes sloppy, desperate. Their teeth clash and they pant for breath. Bodies slick with sweat, and their combined bonding scents thickening the air is Blay's undoing. Thrusting up into Qhuinn's welcoming body once more he tenses, straining against him as he cums. "FUCK!"

Growling Qhuinn wraps his hand around Blay's on his cock urging him on. Increasing the speed of his strokes, squeezing his shaft every so often. Panting hard Q collapses against Blay, his forehead resting on his shoulder, shouting out his release as hot jets of cum cover both their hands.

Laying wrapped in each others arms, completely spent, Blay can't help but think that maybe things will be okay. Maybe they will be able to this. Live together, as a family. Playing with Qhuinn's hair he blushes fifty shades of red. Oh shit! He forgot all about Layla. How the hell could he forget about her. "Qhuinn, where is Layla?"

"I dropped her off at the main house earlier, Mia was taking her to see Havers. You know, to do the pregnancy test. She didn't want me there growling at the doc she said." Looking up at him from beneath his lashes Q grins. "Why?"

"You know why! Dammit! She doesn't need to hear that. We have to be careful around her. I do not want to offend a Chosen." Grinning wider Qhuinn kisses the end of Blay's nose. "Yes Dear!"

A quiet knock at the door startles them both. It could only be one person. Blushing deeper Blay grabs his clothes and dresses frantically. Shaking his head and obviously trying not to laugh Qhuinn gets up from the floor, pulls on his jeans, and goes to open it.

And sure enough Layla was standing on the other side. Beaming. Her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Baby-girl, what is it?"

Clutching Qhuinn's hand she walks him across the room towards Blay, then taking hold of his hand also she places them both on her flat stomach. And with three small words she changes their lives forever.

"We are pregnant."

* * *

><p>Okay my lovies, sadly this will be the end of my posts for a while. But don't worry! I'll be back soon. Our males will have their mating, and we may see the arrival of a lil Q *winks*<p> 


End file.
